The Boy Loves Twins
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto is the new boy in school and has caught a certain pair of twins attention and they have caught his also. OcxSora, OcxRoxas and eventual SoraxOcxRoxas. This is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read and also no flames please and its rated M for eventual lemons. I know I suck at summaries but I had to put something.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins fall for a boy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts obviously, but I do own my oc however, please enjoy the story**

**Sora P.O.V**

Hi I'm Sora, I'm an average 15 year old, average parents and an average life. Nothing too exciting happens around here, nothing at all. It really is boring, but I have two very best friends by the names of Riku and Kairi but sometimes I feel like a third wheel since they are a couple. They have been together since last year when Riku asked her out.

"Sora get up! We're going to be late for school!"

Oh yeah I forgot my twin brother Roxas. Maybe that's a bad thing to forget but he can be a little annoying sometimes.

"I'm awake Roxas!"

He is always like this in the morning, since he is my twin he likes to annoy me.

"Well hurry up. Mom sent me to get you anyway, besides I heard someone cute is starting in our class today."

Someone cute? By someone cute he means a boy. Yes that's right my brother is gay, he came out to everyone last year. My parents didn't handle it well but in the end they accepted it. As for myself, well I'm gay also but I can't tell anyone, I would be too embarrassed.

Roxas barges into my room and looks at me with an annoyed expression.

"Are you coming? We need to be ready in five minutes!"

And as quickly as he came, he left.

I get out of the bed and do my usual routine of washing, getting my school uniform on and other things like that. I don't really care about making it to school on time anyway.

I finish what I need to do and head to the kitchen where I find my twin brother looking at me with harsh eyes but I opt to sit down rather than engage him in conversation.

"Its about time Sora!"

I turn to my annoying brother.

"I was busy getting ready."

I said that as I take a bite of my toast.

"That's no excuse. You know I've been waiting a week for this."

I don't know what he is talking about now.

"What have you been waiting for?"

He rolls his eyes at me and picks up his school bag and starts rummaging through the bag.

"Aah there it is."

He grabs something out of it and shows me a picture.

"I've been waiting for him."

The boy on the picture is someone I don't recognize, is this the boy that Roxas is talking about? Is this the boy who is starting today?

"Why have you been waiting for him exactly?"

I causally ask.

"Wouldn't you? His face looks pretty."

While that is true, Roxas doesn't know what the boy is even like. He might not even be gay. He might be straight and he might be a bastard.

"So? Why are you telling me this?"

He gains a perverted like smile.

"Because he is cute. If his body is anything like his face then I think I've found the one."

"But what if he isn't gay?"

He shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I will turn him gay."

I face fault at his answer. You can't turn people gay! They either are or not.

"Riiiiiiight. Good luck with that."

I say sarcastically.

"Thanks Sora."

I give him a strange look before I turn back to my breakfast that mom made.

I finish my breakfast in record time today since we are already a little late, I think it was because I went to bed late playing a new game. I should of been doing my homework but games take top priority over homework.

"Boys come on, I will drive you too school."

Our wonderful mother called us with her angelic like voice, my mom can be the strict but she is such a loving mother, I wouldn't change her. She doesn't have a job...well a paying one. She does however have a job of looking after the house which is hard since my other brother messes up the house.

Oh yeah I forgot about him also. My other brother is called Ventus or Ven as he likes it and he is 19 years old so he is in college but he wont move out to the ire of my parents. He actually looks like an older version of Roxas, its a little creepy actually. He also has a girlfriend called Aqua who is a polite girl but I don't know what she sees in my lazy brother.

"So Sora you got your usual after school club today?"

Roxas asks after I just finished my toast.

"Yes. I have my usual club activity's. What about you?"

I question my twin as we start heading for the door.

"No. I'm going to be charming the new boy today and by the end of today I'm no longer going to be single."

I sweatdrop at him. He will scare the poor boy away if he comes on strong.

"You know you can't flirt with him on the first day?"

Once we had exited the house he looks at me with a curious gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because you might scare him if you flirt with him."

He gains a tick mark as we get into the car, my dad usually drives us too school but since he is at a meeting with some client, our mom is going to take us today.

"I wont scare him at all!"

I sigh and put on my seat belt, Roxas and mom does the same and once she checks that we are all fastened up she starts taking us too school.

"Roxas why don't you get to know him before you flirt with him? He might have the looks but he also might be a bastard."

"Hey Sora! Don't say things about my future boyfriend like that!"

"Your future boyfriend?"

I ask.

"Yes. He will be my future boyfriend."

I decide to tease him a little.

"So what is the future boyfriends name?"

He puffs out his cheeks and turns away from me, yeah so he doesn't know his name.

"How would I know Sora? I have never talked to him or even met him. The only thing I know about him is that he lives in the city and he moved here recently with his grandmother."

So this boy lives with his grandmother? Wait...why do I care? Its not any of my business if this boy lives with his grandmother or not.

"Oh Roxas how did you get a picture of the boy you have never met?"

"Axel got it for me."

Axel. That is Roxas' friend. He can of gives me the creeps and he always says got it memorized.

"And you can trust that photo is an accurate one?"

"Yes. I'm sure its an accurate one. Axel wouldn't get me an inaccurate one."

I roll my eyes again, I'm almost certain that he would.

"Anyway Sora why are you so interested in my future boyfriend? Jealous perhaps?"

I scoff at that, why would I be jealous of him? He doesn't know I'm gay so he can't say I'm jealous. I haven't even met the boy so how could I be jealous?

"I'm not jealous of you. Besides he might not even like you."

I playfully say.

"Don't say that! He will love me, I know he will."

Wow Roxas is really determined today. I've never seen him so determined before. It might be because he has never had a boyfriend. He is a little cocky but he is incredibly shy around boys he thinks are cute, I'm not shy around anyone. But I have never found any boys that I find cute.

"Oh Roxas you know I'm teasing. I'm sure he will love you."

Roxas then hugs me.

"Thank you Sora. Also you have to help me make him fall in love with me."

What?

"Why do I have to help you?"

"Because I'm your twin and twins help each other don't they?"

I sigh and nod.

"So Sora you have your art and photography club after school today?"

Mom said to me suddenly.

"Yes that's right mom. I have it until the usual time of five again."

I like art and photography but its only Namine and myself in the club. Speaking of, Namine is Kairi's sister. Actually she is her adoptive sister as Namine's mom married Kairi's dad but they do look kind of similar.

"So you want picking up or are you walking home?"

She asks me as we are nearing the school now.

"I will walk home. I could do with the exorcise hehe."

I chuckle to myself quietly, Roxas is the athletic one of us, I'm more nerdy but I'm not book smart, although my grades are better than Roxas' grades.

"Alright sweetie. Oh say hi to Namine for me."

"I will mom."

My mother is kind and considerate, I'm more like her while Roxas' is more like my dad.

"So Sora you are helping me win the cute boy aren't you?"

Roxas states more than asks. I could do without helping my brother hook up with some boy.

"I will help you but you owe me."

"Fine fine. If I win the affections of the boy then I will owe you."

Yeah he will do. I will be getting a favour that I can cash in anytime I want to.

After riding in the car for another couple of minutes we finally arrive at school.

"Have a good day boys, love you."

We say it back to her and get out of the car.

"Sora I'm going on ahead, if I'm lucky the boy might be there already."

With a pervy laugh he ran into the school building.

I suppose I should be heading into class also, if I'm right then I have Maths for first period, I'm actually ok with maths its just the other subjects that I have trouble with like Science.

* * *

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I hear a little scream behind me so I quickly turn to see Kairi.

She comes over to me but I don't see Riku with her this morning.

"Good morning Kairi."

I say calmly.

"Good morning Sora. I had a message of Roxas this morning saying I have to help him get some boy to fall in love with him."

So he has conned Kairi to also get involved with his plan. I feel sorry for her.

"So you too huh."

She responds with a strong nod.

"Yes. So who is this mystery boy?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know if I'm honest. He showed me a picture of a boy this morning, and he also said that he is a new transfer student."

"Oh yes the new boy. I heard that he had to relocate here after his parents had an unfortunate accident that claimed there lives."

So this boy had to move here because his parents died.

"That's sad, I feel sorry for him."

She sighs sadly and nods also.

"I only lost my mom but to lose both your parents at once and then move to an unfamiliar school and an unfamiliar city. It must be tough."

"Yeah it must be...Say Kairi where is Riku this morning?"

I ask her as we make our way to class, we are in different classes but we are going to same way as her class is a little past mine.

"Riku had to do some kind of practice with his team this morning, so my dad gave Namine and I a lift here. But Namine rushed to class quickly."

Riku is on the football team, so having practice this early isn't out of the ordinary.

"I see. So you have a date with Riku tonight?"

I like teasing her because her face heats up and she starts stuttering.

"W-Well I-I-I do have a d-d-date but its n-none of your business."

I laugh at her and she glares at me.

"So Sora why haven't you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

I then become nervous. I don't like talking about my love life. Because I'm afraid that they will discover that I'm that way. Even if there is nothing to be ashamed of, its still an embarrassing thing to say out loud.

"B-Because I don't want a girlfriend."

I reply truthfully. I don't want a girlfriend and right now I'm not really looking for a boyfriend either.

"You don't want a girlfriend? You know I sometimes don't get you." she looks at her watch then looks at me again, "I actually have class now so see you at lunch."

"Me too. See you at lunch."

We quickly hug and then we go to our respective classes. I enter my class as it was just a few seconds away from were Kairi and I had just left.

I go to the back of the classroom and sit at my usual desk, Roxas' desk is next to mine but I have a empty chair next to me while he sits next to a girl called Xion. I don't know much about her but she does seem like a nice person.

"So Roxas did you meet your future boyfriend yet?"

I tease him again as I unpack my books for the lesson.

"No. He isn't here yet. I asked around and people said that he will come in after lesson starts."

Well I could have told him that. New kids always come in after a lesson starts so they can be introduced to the whole class by the teacher.

"Come on Roxas. Cheer up."

He looks kind of sad because he didn't meet this so called future boyfriend of his.

"I will cheer up when I see him. Sora how long until class starts?"

"In a few minutes."

I reply to him while looking at my watch which was a birthday present from Kairi.

"Thank god for that. I couldn't sleep last night, just thinking about my boyfriend."

He didn't even say future this time, so Roxas has decided that this boy is his boyfriend. One way or another it seems this boy isn't going to have a choice.

"Roxas I heard from Kairi that this boys parents died not to long ago."

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

I respond by nodding.

"So his parents died then. I wont come on fully then, I will just be nice to him first."

That's sensible. He doesn't want to upset this poor guy.

"Good Roxas. Be on best behaviour now."

He glares at me but then Mr Luxord comes in and clears his throat.

"Good morning everyone. Please take your seats. I have a new student to introduce you too but he is a little shy so make him feel welcomed."

Shuffling of chairs can be heard as the students rush into their we all face Mr Luxord waiting intently.

Mr Luxord went out of the room briefly before coming back in with a small boy...wow he is really cute. Such lovely green eyes and light blonde hair that reaches his shoulders...some of his hair is also covering his left eye somewhat...

"I hit the jackpot."

Roxas said quietly while blushing.

"Now class this is the new student. Please introduced yourself."

The boy takes his eyes off the floor and looks at us all with scared eyes.

"Umm, h-hello m-my name is Ma-Makoto. I-I hope we can g-get along."

The boy then bowed to us all.

"So cute."

Roxas said from beside me so I quickly look in his direction and see that he is staring at the now named Makoto with a lustful gaze.

"Now to find a seat for you..." Mr Luxord looked all around the room until his eyes fell onto the chair next to mine, "Ah there we go. Makoto you can sit next to Sora. Sora please raise your hand so Makoto knows where to go."

I raise my hand as Mr Luxord asked but I hear Roxas saying that I'm a lucky bastard. I'm only sitting next to him and it works out good for Roxas too as I can get to know him for Roxas.

Makoto comes over to me shyly and takes the seat. He then turns to me while looking very shy.

"H-Hello its nice t-to meet you."

He spoke with a soft voice.

"Y-Yes hello I'm Sora, you're Makoto right?"

He nods shyly at me.

"Y-Yes I'm Makoto. Its a pleasure to meet you."

He smiles at me and I feel my face heating up a little, damn Roxas was right when he said that this boy is cute.

"Its also a pleasure to meet you."

I spoke to him kindly and he avoids my gaze a little.

"Sora I want you too look after Makoto here. Since he's new, I want you too show him around."

Mr Luxord said to me.

"Yes sir."

I reply to him quickly.

"Thank you Sora. Now lets get on with the lesson."

We all nod happily and Mr Luxord starts teaching the lesson. It was just the usual lesson of Maths and it seems Makoto is quite intelligent as he was able to keep up despite coming into the school year a month after it started.

Once the class ends Roxas immediately comes over to Makoto's side and he looks a little frightened of Roxas.

"Hey there. I'm Roxas, you're Makoto right?"

"H-Hello Roxas. I'm Makoto as you know."

Roxas sure works fast doesn't he?

"So I guess you have met my twin here."

Roxas gestures to me and Makoto turns to me surprised.

"Y-You two are twins?"

He asks me surprised and I nod.

"S-So um its nice to meet you Roxas. Please treat me well."

"Y-Yes I certainly will."

I don't think Makoto catched the hidden meaning behind Roxas' words.

"Thank you. Even if I'm not going to be here long, lets be friends."

Wont be here long? Is he planning on going somewhere?

"Why wont you be here long?"

Roxas asked my unasked question.

"W-Well my grandmama isn't well and she wont be here much longer. My parents died in a car crash a few weeks ago and my grandmama has c-c-cancer and the d-doctors said s-she wont live much l-longer. They e-estimated a couple of months at most."

That's really bad, his parents die then his grandmother is close to death also. By the way he is looking at the ground, it looks like he is going to cry.

"B-But what will happen to you?"

To Roxas' question Makoto sobs into his hands.

"I-I will b-be put in-into care."

"O-Oh...but don't you have any other family?"

Makoto shakes his head at my question.

"I have no one. Grandmama is my only living relative so after she is gone, I'm going into care most likely."

"I'm sorry for mentioning it Makoto."

Roxas bows his head to Makoto.

"Its ok. You didn't know."

I then try and lighten the mood.

"Makoto you know I'm going to look after you."

I said that but Roxas glares at me harshly.

"Y-Yes please do."

Makoto and I stood up and Roxas stood at one side of Makoto while I stood at the other side of him.

"I will look after you also Makoto. Better than Sora would anyway."

This time it was my turn to glare at him but however Makoto just laughs softly at Roxas.

"T-Thank you Roxas. B-But you don't have too."

Roxas then linked arms with Makoto! And he said he would take it slow with Makoto huh.

"I will still look after you."

"That's very kind Roxas. You don't know me yet you are willing too look after me. Say um what class do we have next?"

I then respond to his question.

"We have double English next, then lunch."

"I wish lunch was now...I'm hungry."

He stated to us. Its only ten o'clock in the morning and he is hungry.

"Me too Makoto! Anyway lets get to class."

"O-Ok Roxas b-but our arms are linked..."

Makoto trailed off, Roxas quickly unlinks his arms from Makoto's and starts apologizes to him.

"I'm sorry Makoto!"

"N-No its fine. I don't mind if its someone cu..."

Someone what? He trailed off before his face turned red.

"Someone like what?"

Roxas asks and Makoto promptly blushes a little.

"O-Oh ummm, someone n-nice."

"So I'm nice then?"

Roxas smirks, he does know Makoto means personality wise, not body wise.

"Y-Yes very nice. Also you are nice Sora."

He promptly blushes and so do I...no I can't blush at him. Roxas has already expressed an interest in Makoto so I couldn't go after him...not like I'm interested in him! He seems nice but I'm not like Roxas, I don't fall in love at first sight!

"Shall we get going Sora?"

Roxas asks me.

"Yes lets."

So like that the three of us exited the class room and went to English, my least favourite subject. Its not that I hate English but I'm not that good at it. Roxas isn't so good with the subject either. Once he got the text wrong and shouted that the teacher was a bastard and got detention for it. It was a funny sight to see as the teacher looking in hysterics when Roxas called her a bastard.

We went to English and this time Makoto sat inbetween Roxas and I, I'm not jealous of Roxas being close to Makoto...why would I be? Its not like Makoto has expressed an interest in Roxas or me either. I don't even know his sexual orientation.

In English we did the usual boring English, Roxas didn't even pay attention as he kept staring at Makoto the whole time, then again I can't say anything as I kept my gaze on him.

* * *

The bell rang and that signified the end of the lesson and now it is lunch time.

"Makoto want to eat lunch with me..." I send my brother a look, "...I mean eat lunch with Sora and I?"

"Is it really ok?"

Makoto asks hopeful.

"Of course its ok! Come I will lead you to lunch."

My twin grabbed Makoto's hand softly and starts leading him away! I am here ya'know? I sigh in annoyance and start going after them so my idiot of a brother doesn't do anything to Makoto that he might regret.

I do catch up to them and we three walk to the cafeteria quite quickly because since its lunch time, its bound to be packed.

We make it to the cafeteria and see that it is in fact packed.

"Oh no...I forgot my money with grandmama. Looks like I'm going hungry hehe."

Makoto said sadly.

"I will buy you lunch."

I just said that! Those words came out of my mouth! I thought Roxas would say it but those words left my lips first. Correspondingly Roxas looks angry at me, hey he should have said something first and I didn't mean to say that, it just came out.

"Y-You really will? I-I couldn't ask you that. We only just met and I don't want you to sacrifice your own lunch for me."

He sounds actually sincere.

"Its really fine, I'm not sacrificing anything. I have enough for two."

He proceeds to hug me and I blush at the contact, his body pressed against mine feels good.

"Oh thank you very much! I will repay you Sora! Anything you want from me and I will do it in addiction to paying you back."

He will do anything I want!? If I was Roxas then I know he would have asked for a kiss or something but I'm not like that, I'm nothing like Roxas.

"J-Just the money will be enough."

"If you're sure. But Sora I still feel like I should do something for you to repay you back for your kindness."

"W-Well ummm, I can't think of anything."

"Well if you think of anything then please tell me."

I nod shyly thinking what Makoto could do for me, I know what I want him to do, his very kissable lips...ok I have to stop thinking like this.

"I-I certainly will now lets get some lunch."

They both nod at me but Roxas looks so mad at me right now, its not like Makoto has asked me on a date or anything.

We proceed to get the lunch and Makoto kept trying to get things that cost very little but I wouldn't have any of it so in the end I got him a good meal, he also kept thanking me to Roxas' ire. Hey he should have said something, its not my fault he is slow.

"Thank you again Sora."

He bowed to me again while I notice Roxas' eyes drift to Makoto's lower back...he is checking him out while he is bent over, my twin is sick!

"Like I said its ok."

"Thank you anyway!"

Roxas then takes his chance and links arms with Makoto! Sometimes he is socially clueless.

"R-Roxas I um, y-you are linking arms with me a-a-again."

Instead of responding he drags Makoto to our usual table, he really needs to knock off doing that.

I sigh and follow them and sit down next to Makoto while Roxas sits on his other side.

"So Makoto what type of girls do you like?"

Why would Roxas...oh I see. He is trying to find out if Makoto is gay without actually having to ask him about his sexual orientation. Smart Roxas.

"...I don't like girls like that...are you going to hate me now?"

So he is gay! I'm so ha...never mind. Roxas looks happy but then puts on a frown.

"I'm not going to hate you. I don't like girls like that either."

"So you are gay also?"

Makoto asks hopefully, Roxas responds with a happy nod. So Roxas got his wish then, he got the boy in the end...no Makoto hasn't stated that he even likes Roxas like that and even if he did I wouldn't mind, it isn't my choice.

"Sora are you gay?"

He asks me while looking at me and I do a little spit take. I can't say I am, I am gay but I can't tell him that with Roxas here. He would make fun of me or something.

"N-No I'm not gay. But I don't mind that you are since my twin is gay."

He then looks a little...sad? Did he expect me to say I'm gay? Is it obvious that I am? I don't think so but he still looks sad.

"I see. So Roxas is gay and you are straight? What a combo. Its too bad really..."

What's too bad? I want to ask that question but I best not.

"Oh Makoto do you have to go home straight away after school?"

Roxas asks that.

"W-Well no I don't have too go home straight away. Why do you ask?"

Makoto looks confused but I know what Roxas is going to say. He is going to say something like, go on a date with me or want to come home with me?

"So you don't have to go home?"

Roxas questions again and Makoto shakes his head.

"T-Then in that case do you perhaps want to come to my house for a bit?"

I knew it. He moves in so fast, this is exactly why he doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Makoto is most likely going to say no, if I was him I wouldn't go home with a sort of stranger.

"M-Maybe...Sora are you going to be there?"

He asks me that and I blush a little, so Makoto wants me to be there.

"A-After club I will be there."

I reply with a little stutter.

"S-So you are going to be there after your club?"

"Yes. Club finishes at five and I wont be long after that."

He nods to himself.

"Ok I will go to your house Roxas. B-But when we get there can I call my grandmama? She might worry about me if I'm not home straight away."

"Of course you can!"

That was Roxas happy reply. So this boy is going to be in my house...with Roxas.

"T-Thank you."

With that said we started eating lunch and a few minutes later Kairi and Riku come over to us, we do always eat lunch together after all.

"Hello again Sora, Roxas." Kairi said as the both sat down, she then looks at Makoto who promptly blushes in embarrassment I think, "Oh are you the new transfer student?"

"I-I am. Its nice to meet you, I'm Makoto."

"Its nice to meet you too! I'm Kairi and this sliver haired guy is Riku."

Riku then introduces himself to Makoto who did the same and we then started having our usual chats about random things like Riku's team or Kairi's home life with Namine or our lives but when it comes to Makoto's life...

"So Makoto how long have you lived in Destiny City?"

"A couple of weeks, ever since that...accident."

That was Makoto's sad reply to Kairi who became quiet a little.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it."

Kairi bowed but Makoto waved her off.

"It is fine."

"So who do you live with now?"

Kairi asked trying to change the mood but it didn't work.

"I live with grandmama. But I wont be here for long."

Kairi then asked why and Makoto explained that his grandmother is dying and will most likely be dead soon and how he will be going into care, by the end of it Kairi burst out crying and hugged Makoto tight.

"I am so sorry Makoto! I didn't know and for that to happen so soon after that tragic accident."

"Its ok Kairi and call me Mako. My friends...former friends called me that."

"Mako? Like a nickname then?"

Makoto proceeds to nod.

"Ok Mako! I will call you that...I actually like it. Mako sounds good."

"T-Thank you Kairi. Your name also sounds good, it rolls off the tongue, Kairi."

Those two laugh to each other, its good to know that he is getting along with them. Even if he isn't going to be here long, at least we can become friends.

"So Roxas do you still need help with your little plan?"

Kairi smirks.

"N-No not anymore. It worked out...or will work out soon enough."

Roxas stuttered.

"What plan Kairi?"

Riku is confused and I would be too if I was him.

"Oh Roxas just wanted help with getting a certain someone's attention."

Makoto and Riku both become confused.

"Who's? It must be a guy's right? Since he is gay."

Yes even Riku knows. He was actually the last to catch on when it was obvious from the beginning that Roxas was gay, I'm glad they haven't caught on to my own sexuality.

"Yes its a guy but I will tell you later. I can't say it in present company."

Riku still doesn't understand if the confused face is anything to go by.

"So...Roxas you like a guy?"

Makoto asks sadly.

"Y-Yes I do."

"If you d-don't mind me asking, who is it?"

"Its no one around here. Its someone far away."

It looks like Makoto accepts that answer and we all continue to eat our food peacefully, Makoto has really blended well with us. But its only temporally right? Since his grandmother has cancer, that means she will be gone from this world soon and Makoto will be taken from our lives.

"Makoto you really are coming to my house later?"

"I-I am. But you will have to tell me how to get home from there. Since I don't know this city, I don't even know my way from here actually."

He replied sheepishly.

"Yes ok! I take you home personally, so where is it that you live?"

"Umm, the road is called sunny shore road."

Did he just say that road! That's where we live!

"Seriously?"

Roxas asks and Makoto nods shyly.

"Yes I live on that road. I live at number 34 sunny shore road."

Number 34!? That's a really weird coincidence, we live at 30 sunny shore road, I had no idea that we live four doors down from him.

"Cool! We live on the same road!"

"Honestly? That's weird. What number do you live at then Roxas?"

Makoto asks Roxas while finishing off the food.

"Number 30."

"So we live so close to each other, we will be seeing lots of each other then. I'm happy about that Roxas, Sora."

Roxas and I blushed at how cutely he said that but I will never admit to it willingly.

"I'm also happy. We can walk home together everyday or even mom or dad could give you a lift to school with us since we live practically next to each other."

He is really freaking me out now. Roxas is never like this with anyone, is he smitten with Makoto? Certainly Makoto is cute and his body is also nice and since he is smaller than average then it only makes him look even cuter.

"Yes we could walk home from school everyday. But would your parents mind if I rode with you to school? It means waiting for me if I'm not ready and other things like that."

He asks a valid question, I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind but if I was him I would ask also.

"It would be ok. We are going in the same direction and everything. I don't see a problem with it, besides we are friends aren't we?"

"W-Well I would like to hope so. Even for a short time, I would like friends again."

Poor Makoto, it must be horrible knowing that at anytime his grandmother might pass away and he will be sent straight to an orphanage or foster family far away.

"Oh Mako we are friends, we are eating lunch and everything. Say would you like my number? That way we can talk anytime."

Kairi said that quickly and Riku looks a little jealous but he really doesn't need to be. Since Makoto is gay then I don't think Kairi is his type at all.

"You really want my number?"

"Yes! If its ok that is."

"Of course its ok! I'm glad that you would want my number."

They smile and exchange numbers then I realize that class starts soon.

"Hey guys we need to get going. Class starts in five minutes."

They all nod at me and once we have cleared our lunches away, we all head straight to our classes.

Besides being normal the classes pass by quick enough and now its the end of the day.

"So Sora we will see you at Roxas' and your home?"

Makoto asks me and I nodded shyly.

"See ya later bro. Makoto and I will miss you but we will find something to do wont we?"

Makoto nods but I don't think he knows what he is getting himself into.

"Yeah yeah. Be good Roxas. Don't scare Makoto with your little antics."

I playfully say and he pales while I smirk at him.

"S-Shut up Sora! Don't give him the wrong idea about me."

"Wrong idea Roxas? I would never give anyone a wrong impression of you."

He glares at me but then takes Makoto's hand tightly, he does know that's an invasion of personal space right? If they were dating then it would be fine but for people who only met this morning its a little too much.

"Whatever. Come Makoto lets go. See you later Sora."

"Goodbye Sora. See you later."

With a wave those two went off hand in hand. I then go and meet Namine at the club, although it shouldn't be called a club since it only has us as members. I even heard from a person on the student council that they might be cutting our club altogether.

* * *

I make my way to the club but my thoughts keep drifting to Makoto...such a nice boy he is. He is so polite, better than anyone I have ever met. He also has a very nice body...not that I was staring at him all day.

I finally make it to the clubroom and go inside.

"Hey Namine."

I greeted as I sat down, she looks up from the drawing she is doing and smiles.

"Hello Sora, have a good day?"

"Y-Yes I did. Did you? Oh and mom said hi."

I question her politely as I take out my own drawing, even though it is a photography club as well as the art club, we don't do much photography unless its to take pictures the school asks us to take.

"It was ok. But I heard we have a new student. And say hi back for me."

"Ok. Also yes that's right. His name is Makoto and he is in my class."

She nods to herself as she continues drawing.

"Sora this boy, what is he like?"

She asks politely.

"He seems nice but he isn't staying long."

"Oh? Whys that?"

I then proceed to tell her about Makoto and his family situations, maybe I shouldn't have told her about his life since he isn't here and he never actually gave me permission but I know Namine wouldn't tell anyone.

"That's so sad. I feel for the poor boy."

"Yes it is sad. However I will personally make his time here a happy one. And who knows maybe someone from a family around here might adopt him so he can continue coming to school with us."

"It could happen." she said happily but then her whole outlook changed, "But Sora. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you. Adopting someone as old as Makoto is, it doesn't happen often. People tend to adopt babies or young children, not 15 year olds."

I nod sadly, I know she is right. People do adopt babies and young children, Makoto will just end up in an orphanage most likely. But I don't know if Makoto is 15, he must be around 14 or 15 to be in our class.

"I know Namine but I can always hope right?"

"Yes everyone can always have hope, and who knows, you might be right and he will get adopted by a nice family. Just keep hoping but don't get your hopes up."

"I wont, anyway lets get to drawing!"

She moves her head happily and for the next few hours, Namine and I drew and drew until it reached five. That is the time the club finishes. It doesn't seem long from 3.15 but it is better than nothing. I can't draw at home since Roxas and Ven keep bugging me and I can't concentrate properly.

"Well I guess that's it for today. I will see you soon Sora."

Namine said and once she had gathered her stuff together, she left quite quickly.

I ponder around the room for a few minutes before collecting my own stuff and heading home.

The walk home isn't a very interesting one, living in this city isn't so bad but at night it becomes a little rowdy, that's why I'm grateful to live on the quieter side of the city.

It takes me about twenty minutes to get home and all I want to do is see Makoto again...

"Hello Sora, did you have a nice day sweetie?"

My mom asked me as I stepped through the door.

"Y-Yes I had a nice day. Is Roxas here?"

I ask her and she nods.

"Yes he is here with a boy. He whispered to me that he was his boyfriend."

"Oh did he now?"

My mother nods at me.

"Mom Makoto isn't going out with Roxas. Roxas hopes to be dating him but as far as I'm aware they aren't together."

Or I hope they aren't anyway.

"Really now that Roxas. Saying things about someone like that. When will I ever learn? Anyway I presume you are going to join them upstairs?"

I move my head slowly.

"Good then you can take up these cookies I made. And also take this milk, I mean what's cookies without milk?"

Yay! Moms cookies! I love moms cookies! They are the tastiest in the universe!

"Ok mom!"

I happily take the tray that contains the milk and cookies from her, I dumped my bag on the floor in the living room and head upstairs, straight to Roxas' room.

I knock on the door lightly and after a few seconds I hear a "Come in" I do just that and once I do get in I see that Roxas and Makoto are on his bed, not that close too each other but still...

"Hey Sora. What took you so long?"

Makoto said with his nice sounding voice however Roxas takes in a deep breath and sighs at me.

"Hey I brought milk and cookies."

"Moms milk and cookies?"

"Yes moms."

I spoke out with a little irritation. Just because I burnt the cookies once, doesn't mean I would do it again.

"Great~" Roxas sang, "Makoto wait until you have moms legendary chocolate chip cookies!"

"Legendary chocolate chip cookies!?"

He sounds happy to me.

"Yes they are famous around this house. They are the best in the universe!"

Makoto gains stars around his eyes.

"They sound wonderful!"

Roxas nods his head as do I. Moms cookies are nice, along with milk they are great. Its a perk of being her son.

I walk over to the bed and plop on the bed next to Makoto. I hold the tray out for them and of course my idiot brother takes one immediately but Makoto looks reluctant.

"Its ok Makoto." I started, "You can have one, plus you don't have to pay me for these."

He laughed a little and took a cookie and brought it too his cute little mouth. He opens his mouth wide and takes a bite, he can open wide that's for sure...I really have to stop now. I'm not attracted to Makoto, besides at anytime I could never see him again.

"Yummy!"

"See I told you." Roxas boasted, "They are the best in the universe."

"They are good, just like mom used to make."

He started off happily then he became a little sad.

"Is something wrong Makoto?"

I asked him.

"N-No. I'm just thinking about my parents. I just miss them so much...but I shouldn't be talking about them. It will only upset me."

"Y-Yes that's right. Say Makoto tomorrow at school, are we eating lunch together again?"

Roxas spoke out.

"Hmm, I don't know. I will certainly take it into consideration."

Makoto smiled at Roxas sweetly who puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh come on Makoto. Don't tease me like that."

"Sorry Roxas. But you are too cute when you blush in embarrassment!...Wait I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize." Roxas waved his hands frantically infront of his face, "Its my fault for saying you're a tease."

"But I said it."

The air then became a little heavy as we fell into a awkward silence.

It has been five minutes since then and no one has talked, again like with Kairi Riku and I, I suddenly feel like a third wheel again.

"Are you settling in well Makoto?"

I said to break us out of this awful awkwardness.

"I am I think. Its still a little unsettling. It wont last, I will be going when grandmama dies which is soon then I will be in a different place altogether. On a pleasant note, Kairi and you guys have been nice too me. I felt awful this morning because I don't like being the new kid but you both, along with Kairi have been very welcoming."

"That's good. Its not good being the new kid, but you are ok now right?"

Roxas said and Makoto bobbed his head.

"I am. I like this school better than my old one."

"Yes it is a good school. As it says in our school motto, nothing is impossible as long as you have your dreams."

"That is a good motto."

Makoto said to us.

"Anyway it is getting late so..."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Roxas said cutting off Makoto. Makoto looks shocked by that.

"O-Oh I don't know. Grandmama might be expecting me, but then again I don't really want to go home yet. Grandmama will understand...but is it ok if I call her?"

"Yes of course it is."

Makoto nodded in appreciation at me and leaves the room. As soon as he does Roxas looks at me with harsh eyes.

"What?"

I ask him confused.

"Why are you ruining my time with Makoto?"

"I'm not." I defended, "I'm just trying to help you get with him before its too late."

"I'm sorry Sora. I thought for a minute there that you might actually be gay and have feelings for my boyfriend."

He laughed to himself and I gave a nervous chuckle.

"But he can't leave yet! He only just got here and his grandmother is terminally ill. Can't we do something?"

"Like what?" I ask, "Do you have a cure for cancer?"

"Obviously I don't but there must be something we can do."

"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do. We can't cure cancer and we can't bring back the dead."

I said to myself more than Roxas.

Just then Makoto came back.

"Grandmama said it was ok since I'm only a few houses away. She wants me back by eight though."

"That's good." Roxas stands up, "I will go and tell mom about our guest."

I nod and he exits the room leaving me alone with a nervous Makoto who keeps taking shy looks at me.

"Makoto..."

"Mako."

He said to me and I'm perplexed. Why did he say his own name.

"Call me Mako. We are friends and I like it when my friends call me Mako."

"R-Right so Mako I just want to say something on Roxas' behalf." he nods at me, "I want to say that he isn't such a bad guy. He is just nervous around boys like you."

"Boys like me?"

He confusedly asks.

"Yeah cute boys like you."

He blushes cutely at me.

"I'm cute? I never even considered myself to be cute before. You know Sora I think Roxas is cute. Don't tell him I said that. I don't want to start anything with him."

He said Roxas is cute yet he doesn't want to start anything with him?

"Why may I ask?"

"Because I will be leaving at some point in the near future and if I start anything with him then it will be harder to leave. And I couldn't hurt him like that. I can't hurt people like that. Even only knowing him for a day, I still couldn't do that to him."

Wow so Mako is a nice boy. He cares about Roxas, even though they only met this morning.

"That's really nice Mako."

"Thank you Sora, plus there is someone else I find cute but I can't say who that is."

Someone else?

"Y-You can't tell me?"

"No I can't tell you. I don't think you would like me if I said who it was."

"Why? Is it Riku?"

I ask him while smiling.

"N-No. It isn't Riku. Besides he is Kairi's boyfriend and I don't go for taken guys. Actually I have never had a relationship with a guy before...I do want one...but I can't yet."

He is the same as Roxas and myself, I haven't had a relationship with a guy and neither has Roxas.

"Roxas hasn't had a relationship either."

"So Roxas hasn't had one...what about you Sora? Ever had a girlfriend?"

I shake my head at him.

"N-No I haven't had a girlfriend."

"Do you like Kairi then?"

Kairi. I used to like her before I found out I was gay. But now I only like her as a friend.

"No I don't like her like that. She is a pretty girl but I don't have any romantic feelings for her. Besides even if I did I couldn't pursue anyway since she is with Riku."

"They do make a cute couple."

The door then opened and Roxas came in.

"Mom said you can stay for dinner." after sitting down he looks at us, "So what did you talk about while I was gone?"

"We talked about Sora liking Kairi."

Mako replied before I could.

"Yes my bro does like Kairi."

"Used too, as in past tense. Now I don't like anyone and I don't want a relationship with anyone."

I defended myself.

"Yes sure you don't. Is it maybe Namine that you like?"

"N-No! I only see her as a friend."

That is true, I do only see her as a friend. She is someone who shares an interest in drawing. But that's all.

"Oh Sora." Roxas then turns to Makoto, "I know you only moved here not to long ago but is there anyone you like."

Mako blushes bright red and shakes his head.

"N-No there isn't anyone I like. I mean I only just started school and only interacted with you, Sora and Kairi and Riku. So the answer is no, I don't have a crush on anyone."

"O-Oh I see."

Roxas sounds sad.

"Is there anyone you like Roxas?"

Roxas smirks at Mako.

"There is a cute boy that I like. I just met him today in fact."

Way to be subtle Roxas.

"Really? Who is it?"

Mako is soooooo clueless.

"W-Well lets just say that he is a nice boy."

"So you like some nice boy...is he really nice?"

Roxas looks Mako up and down and nods to himself.

"Yes he looks incredible beautiful. Such nice skin, nice hair. Also a very nice little body and nice beautiful eyes. Yes everything about this boy is beautiful."

"Well whoever it is must be incredibly lucky to have made someone like you fall in love with him."

"No. I'm the lucky one."

So neither of them are going to say. Mako doesn't know its him and Roxas is too shy to do it. He isn't usually shy but it seems he is shy with Mako.

"Roxas. I could help you with your love interest."

Mako suddenly said to our shocks.

"R-Really?"

Mako responds with a strong nod.

"But Makoto I just don't know. I couldn't put you through anything like that."

"Its no trouble. And call me Mako."

Roxas blushed again, seriously how many times can he blush at Mako?

"O-Ok Mako. Anyway like I said, you can't help me."

"Why?"

Mako asks confused. He is a little clueless but still cute.

"B-Because you don't know him."

That's completely wrong since its Mako that he has a crush on.

"O-Oh I see. But if there is anything I can do then please let me know, ok?"

He responds with a nod and then we started having a conversation about school and everything that came to mind. We learned that Mako's birthday is next month and he is going to be turning 15 so Roxas and I send a secret nod to each other, if he is still here with us then we are going to throw him a surprise birthday party. And if he isn't then we will give him gifts to remember us by.

* * *

"BOYS! DINNER IS READY!"

Mom shouted for us and like good children we three went down the stairs and once again Mako found himself sat between us.

"Thank you very much for having me here."

Mako said to my mom and dad who waved him off.

"Its not a problem. We are happy to have a guest, aren't we dear?"

Mom directed the last part at dad who nodded happily. We then started chowing down but Mako just looks at the food, it is a little strange. I mean at lunch he kept asking if it was ok for me to buy him lunch then before with the cookies and now with dinner?

"You can eat Mako."

Roxas says to him nicely and he looks surprised.

"So I can eat this then? Ok thank you."

Strange. Anyway he does start eating happily and so does the rest of the family. About half way through my other brother Ven comes home and sits with us at the dinner table and looks at Mako questioningly.

"Roxas is this the boy you kept proclaiming as your future boyfriend?"

I face fault at that. Was I the last one too find out?

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Future b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend!?"

Mako spluttered out, very nervously I might add.

Responding to that Roxas became very nervous also.

"S-Shut up Ven! No it isn't! He is just a friend!"

Ven smirked at Roxas and rolled his eyes.

"Sure if you say so." Ven then turned his attention to Mako, "Anyway its nice to meet you. I'm Ventus, Ven for short. I'm the idiot twins older brother."

"I-Its very nice too meet you Ventus. I'm Makoto, but my friends call me Mako for short."

"I see. So Makoto have you been friends with my brothers long?"

"N-No. We just became friends today. It was my first day at school so I only met them today."

"So you're the new kid?"

Mako responds with a shyest nod I have ever seen.

"I-I am the new kid..."

Hm? He trailed off a little at the end, oh well.

"You know Roxas is gay right?"

"O-Oh yes I know. But so am I."

The room became a little silent at that.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I will go now."

Mako then stood up and quickly left to our confusion.

"Roxas, Sora. Go after him you idiots."

Ven said and we both nod to each other and run outside after him.

We finally catch up to him as he is about to open his front door.

"Mako why did you leave like that?"

Roxas asks and he turns to us sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about me being that way. It would give your family the wrong impression about us. Not that I don't like either of you but when I become friends with guys, the parents always seem to think I'm just after their sons for sex when I'm still a virgin, I mean I've not even kissed a guy yet."

"Mako, our parents and brother wont think that. We don't think you're some slut that is after either of us for sex."

I say softly.

"O-Oh. Now I feel stupid. Sorry about this guys, I tend to overreact to situations were I feel uncomfortable. Anyway thank you for today you two. It was really good and you both made me feel welcome. To that I am truly grateful."

He then bowed to us and I blushed again at him, sorry Roxas but you might have some competition for Mako's heart.

"It was really great meeting you Mako. Are you coming with us to school tomorrow?"

"If you want me too!"

That was his happy reply to Roxas.

"Great! So see you tomorrow!"

"Yes. Goodnight Roxas, Sora."

After bowing to us again he went into his own house and then Roxas turned to me.

"I told you I could make Mako fall for me."

Now I'm truly confused. When did Mako say that liked Roxas that way? As I recall, all he said was that liked us, but he didn't say he was sexually attracted to him.

"How do you figure that one?"

"Oh my dear Sora. You know Mako has fallen for me. It is obvious in his rosy red cheeks when he looked at me. He has fallen in love with me and it will be only a matter of time before we actually get together."

My twin, the delusional one and I'm more of the down to earth one.

"Sure, whatever you say Roxas. But just don't force yourself on him now."

He actually looks offended by my small joke.

"I wouldn't force him into anything!"

"Ok Roxas if you say so."

He puffs out his cheeks and walks away to our house, I was about to do the same when I hear a voice.

"Sora!" I look around but I don't see anyone that just said my name, "Sora up here!"

I follow the sound upwards to see Mako standing at the window on the second floor.

"Mako what are you doing?"

"I wanted to say goodnight one last time. I see Roxas has already gone, please say goodnight to him also."

"I will. Goodnight Mako."

He smiles cutely at me.

"Goodnight Sora. See you tomorrow."

"Yes see you tomorrow."

With a wave and a smile he closes the window. Oh no, I am falling for him. I can't fall for him! I just can't! I can't do that to Roxas. He has said that he wants Mako and I can't hurt my brother like that, I hope I can suppress these growing feelings for him. If I can't then I will just have to keep trying. Mako is a cute boy though and he is really kind and shy.

I just decide to go home and I will see Mako tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the first chapter, please no flames, this is just for fun after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins Have A Sleepover!**

**Roxas P.O.V**

Its been a little over a month since Mako has come into my life. I couldn't be happier! I still haven't gathered the courage to ask him out yet but I'm hoping by the end of today that I will be finally able to confess my feelings for Mako.

Over the past two weeks or so I have noticed that Sora has been rather close with Mako. He better not be attracted to him. I have made it abundantly clear to everyone in school and to Sora that Mako is mine and mine alone.

But I don't have any grounds to accuse Sora of anything. He might seem closer but Sora is straight, isn't he? I'm not so sure, before Mako came I wouldn't have questioned it but now I question it every single day.

Speaking of Mako, we have become very close. We hang out together every day and every night after school until about eight o'clock when his grandmother wants him home. We also hang out on the weekends all day and tonight he is spending the night here!

We even hold hands most of the time. At first he was reluctant because he said that he thought I was in love with someone else but I reassured him that there is no one else.

It is actually like we are an official couple! We haven't said that we are but we do pretty much hang out all the time and hold hands practically all the time. We just haven't said anything about us being in a relationship.

But that will change today when I tell him my love for him and I just hope he doesn't reject me. I think he might even feel the same way but I wont know for sure until I utter the three words that send butterflies into my stomach.

At first I just thought that Mako was a pretty boy with a nice body but as I got to know him I have grown to have genuine love for him. I just can't seem to tell him and it doesn't help that Sora is around Mako all the time either.

I've seen Mako hold Sora's hand occasionally but that doesn't mean anything...I honestly hope it doesn't mean anything. I don't want to fight Sora for Mako. I just want Mako without Sora having to be there.

"Roxas Mako is here~"

My idiot brother sang to me from the other side of my bedroom door, so my future boyfriend is here! Yes! Today is the day I confess my feelings for him. I need to do it today. His grandmother has been deteriorating quite badly over the past week.

She could go at any time now. Mako said to me the other day that she is getting worse and then when she does depart, he has too go with social services and I might not see him ever again.

"I'm coming!"

I shouted back to him.

I get dressed into my uniform rather quickly and rush down to see my Mako...talking to Sora...and holding his hands a little...that makes me a little jealous...but Sora isn't gay so I don't have to worry.

"Hehe Sora don't be weird. Your brother isn't like that."

I'm not like what?

I make my presence known by clearing my throat.

"Ahem. Mako goodmorning."

He turns from his conversation with Sora to me and smiles brightly at me.

"Ah there you are. I was wondering what happened to you. I missed my usual hug at the door."

He said playfully but it is true that for the past two weeks, whenever we see each other, we hug each other almost instantly, its like a ritual or something. But I know for a fact that he hugs Sora also. I've seen them do it before.

"I'm coming for my Mako hug!"

I rush over to my cute future boyfriend and wrap him in a hug! Aah this feeling when his body is pressed against mine...so intoxicating...I don't know how he does it but his hair is always soft and smells incredible.

"R-Roxas your ummm, you are pressing against me again."

I turn my attention from smelling his hair and face his cutely blushing face.

"I'm pressing against you?"

He nods very shyly and lowers his eyes downwards...I follow his vision...oh crap! I always become like this whenever I hug him! I usually try and not press my lower bits against him but I guess I forgot this morning.

"S-Sorry Mako."

He blushes again and shakes his head at me.

"N-No I don't mind. If its you then I don't mind."

He doesn't mind if I press against him huh...

"Say Roxas, Sora are we doing anything special tonight?"

"For the sleepover Mako?"

Sora asks and he nods. Oh yea Sora is going to be there also. I forgot about him being there, if I had my way it would be me and Mako sharing a bed without Sora.

"I don't really know. I think we are playing games and ordering a pizza and other things like that."

"I see. I know this might sound a little stupid but where am I going to be sleeping?"

Before Sora can answer I do it instead.

"You can sleep in my bed of course! I will sleep on the floor."

"S-Sleeping in your bed...I can't kick you out of your own bed. It wouldn't be right."

I do want to share the bed but I haven't even asked him out yet and I haven't pressed my lips against his innocent looking suckable lips.

"No Mako its fine. I don't mind, really. Since you are my friend, its only right for you too have my bed when you sleep at my house."

"If you are sure. But Roxas let me do something for you then."

He looks at me with such a cute innocent look that it should be illegal.

"L-Like what?"

I can think of quite a few things he could do for me but that would be after we get together. If we get together that is.

"Anything."

He whispers to me while blushing.

"Y-You could hold my hand all day."

"Silly. I do that anyway but if you still want me too then I will."

He chuckled a reply at me.

"Then take my hand Mako."

He looks at my outstretched hand and slowly moves his hand to mine. He touches it a couple of times before taking it in one swift movement.

"L-Like this Roxas?"

I respond with a shy nod and then we go over to the breakfast table/dinner table. Mako always eats breakfast with us. Like everything else we do, he was hesitant to do it but once Sora and I told him it was fine he became a little more confident and comes over without our prompting.

Sat at the breakfast table our hands are still linked, we will do this all day now. Even in class we keep our hands under the table together. We are just a couple who haven't made it official yet.

"Say Sora do you have your club again today?"

I ask after we had started eating the toast out infront of us.

"No I cancelled the club because we have the sleepover tonight."

Damn I wont get anytime alone with Mako then.

"I see."

I only said that as we all continued eating the toast my mother made.

* * *

After a while I notice that Mako had finished his toast and his unoccupied hand went under the dinner table, is he holding Sora's hand again? I don't really mind if they do because they will be brothers in law one day...wait to early to think about marriage...I can't actually think about it at all because Mako will be gone one day from my life and there isn't anything I can do about it.

"Mako have you got your money today?"

Sora smirked a little.

"Umm, yes Sora I do. I only forgot it the once you know? I'm not that forgetful."

Mako puffed out his cheeks and faced my way, ha take that Sora.

"Sorry Mako but I just wanted to know."

He adopted a smile and turns to Sora.

"I know! But have some faith in me. I'm not that forgetful."

"Yes I know Mako."

We as in me and Sora finish our breakfasts. It doesn't take us long and at that time we all stand up and it is in fact the case that Mako and Sora are in fact holding hands!

"Lets grab our bags and lets go!"

Sora says happily and Mako and I nod to each other. I grab Mako's bag and my own from the front door and we head out to the car where our dad is waiting for us. I know that he still isn't all that comfortable with the fact that I'm gay.

We get into the car and once again we put on our seatbelts and we grasp hands again but so does Mako and Sora.

"You kids ready?"

Mine and Sora's dad asks and we all nod in confirmation.

"Well lets get the day started."

"Yes dad!"

I say happily and he then starts the car and starts driving too our school.

"Sora, Roxas you two are having a sleepover with Makoto today, are you not?"

"We are dad, is that alright?"

Sora speaks for us both, dad just chuckles to us so we take that as an ok.

"Mako why are you holding Sora's hand?"

I say after a while. His eyes widen.

"I-I did it on instinct." he lets go of Sora's hand and Sora looks almost sad, "I'm sorry Sora. I didn't think about it."

"I don't mind if we hold hands."

Sora said and I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Y-You don't mind? But wont that give people the expression that you are like Roxas and I?"

"I-I guess it would. But I don't care if they think I am because I know what I am."

He says that with a puffed out chest and full of spirits.

"I understand. Yes it doesn't matter what others think, only what you think about yourself."

Sora smiles sweetly at my boyfriend...future boyfriend that is.

"But Mako you have been holding Roxas' hand for awhile now haven't you?"

Mako and I blush in tandem and nod to each other.

"Yes but Roxas and I like holding hands."

"That's true Sora. Mako and I love to hold one another's hands."

Mako and I both declare to Sora.

"Yeah yeah we know. You two are together."

Mako does a spit take while I wait to see what he is going to say.

"R-R-Roxas and I aren't together. We are just friends...right Roxas?"

Mako uttered as he looks to me.

"Y-Yes Sora, don't say things that aren't true."

Well not yet true anyway. Mako will be my boyfriend at the end of the day! I will make it happen.

"Ok whatever you say Roxas, Mako."

Sora spoke with a smirk directed our way.

The rest of the ride was uneventful as we talked about meaningless things but Mako and I did keep our hands together, even after Sora's little comments about us. So what if he thinks we are, it hasn't got anything to do with him if Mako and I decide to be together.

I know that right now we aren't in any committed relationship but with my plan today, I will make Mako my cute boyfriend. Even if its only temporally, I will be happy with Mako and I will make him happy with me.

"Kids we are here."

Dad spoke to us and we are in fact at school. Another fun day at school but Mako makes the days better by smiling at me.

"See ya later dad."

"Yes goodbye dad."

"G-Goodbye sir. Thank you for the ride."

Sora, myself and Mako said to my dad who smiled as a response.

We get out of the car and after waving to dad we start heading inside the school.

"SORAAAAAAA! MAKOOOOOOO! ROXASSSSSSSS!"

I hear the usual scream from behind us, yep its Kairi. She always greets us this way, but once again I don't see Riku. He must be at his practice again.

"H-Hey Kairi."

Sora greeted Kairi with a smile.

"Hey Sora, Roxas and Mako..." she looks at our connected hands, "I see you have your hands linked again. Tell me again how you two aren't a couple."

Kairi smirked and Mako blushed bright red while I remain indifferent.

"K-K-K-Kairi! Don't s-say things like that!"

"Why Mako? Its obvious that you both are together. You just haven't said it yet."

Even Kairi can see it between us, that's it after school I'm telling him about my feelings and if he rejects me then I will at least know that I tried.

"S-Shut up Kairi! You are obviously making him uncomfortable."

I said to try and make her stop.

"I don't make my best friend uncomfortable."

That's right, they are best friends. Kairi and Mako hang out a lot also. Next to Sora and I, he is with her the most.

"Yes you do Kairi. Leave poor Mako alone."

Sora joked.

"No! I actually need to talk to him, so if you lovers have had enough of hand holding, I would appreciate it if I could borrow him for a few minutes."

I look to Mako who nods sweetly at me.

"I will see you both in class."

He unclasps my hand and Kairi takes his and disappears with her into the school.

I then turn to Sora.

"Sora I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

He questions me.

"I'm going to confess to Mako today after school."

I seriously say and he looks very shocked at my words.

"Y-You're going to confess?"

"Yes...I'm going to confess to him."

Sora has a downcast gaze, what's got him so sad all of a sudden?

"You know he wont be here forever right? He might be gone tomorrow."

"I realize that. I can't let him go without him knowing my feelings for him. I need him to know that I am in love with him. Even if he says he only likes me as a friend, then I will at least know how he feels for me."

Sora sighs at me, takes a hand to his forehead and sighs again.

"Roxas, you're my twin but I don't think this is a good idea."

Why would he say these things to me?

"Why isn't it a good idea!?"

I snap a little. Doesn't he want me too be happy?

"...Roxas he is going to be out of our lives soon. You can't hold out hope that everything will be ok."

He is really saying these things to me.

"But I don't care! I want to be with him! Whether it is a minute or an hour or a day or week or longer. I want to be with him."

He sighs at me again and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Confess then. But whatever he says, I'm still here for you."

"Thanks bro!"

He nods at me and we both go into the class.

While walking to class I can't help but think about what Sora said. Sure I know he isn't going to be here forever and I can't stop him from leaving. I can't control what happens.

* * *

We walk into the classroom after waling through the hallways full of students. Oh Mako is here already.

We calmly go over to him but since I sit at the desk beside his I can't sit next to him but Sora does instead.

"Say Mako what did Kairi want you for?"

He blushes at Sora and turns away.

"...S-She wanted t-t-to k-know about m-my relationship with y-you and R-R-Roxas."

With Sora and me? He doesn't have one with Sora.

"Oh. What did you say?"

Mako shrugs nervously.

"I-I just said we are f-f-f-friends."

"Well you didn't lie to her. We are friends and we always will be."

Sora said happily but I sense a saddened undertone to his voice.

"Y-Yes we will be." he then turns to me and holds out his hand, "Y-You wanted t-t-to hold my hand b-before r-right f-for the day?"

I blush and nod, so I move my chair closer to Mako's and take his shaky hand in mine, I glance to Sora and it almost looks like he is...jealous?...No that can't be right. Sora isn't jealous of me and Mako, we always do this.

"R-Roxas w-why do you like holding my hand a-anyway?"

He nervously asks me.

"I-I just do. Your hand is very soft to touch."

"I-I also like your hand. I like Sora's too." he then turns to Sora, "I-Is it alright if I-I hold y-y-your hand also?"

Sora's face actually turns red.

"I-I don't mind."

Sora said a little quietly. Mako then takes his hand also. Is it...could it be...Mako has a...crush on...Sora?

"T-Thanks Sora. Even if y-you aren't g-gay...holding my h-hand is n-nice."

Sora blushes harder.

I am a little annoyed that Sora and Mako could like one another. I can't think like that. Once I confess today then I will know. If he rejects me then I know he likes Sora but if he says yes then I know he likes me...but if he likes Sora then he has a hard time since Sora isn't gay...I think he isn't gay...if he is then I'm going to lose Mako to him.

Sora has always been the better looking one, he got the brains and the smarts and the looks and I got what was left.

The teacher comes in and starts the lesson. I don't even remember what he said. All I could think about is Mako and how I'm going to confess to him. I want it too sound romantic, I want it too be something he will remember even after he is gone.

"Roxas, its the end of the lesson."

Mako's sweet voice rang in my ears.

"O-Oh it is Mako?"

"Yes." he takes my hand again, "Lets go Roxas. We still have a class before lunch."

His voice is like an angels. His face is also angelic. So pretty and his cute laugh...man I have fallen for him hard.

"Ok Mako! Lets go too the next lesson!"

We start walking out the classroom and I notice yet again that Sora and Mako have their hands linked.

"I can't wait for the sleepover tonight Mako."

Sora started off a conversation as we walk down the corridors to our next scheduled lesson...which is...Art.

"Neither can I, and since its a Friday...we can stay up all night!"

Mako's radiant voice reached my ears.

"Yes! We can be up together all night."

"I know...I haven't had a sleepover so I'm nervous. I'm sorry I must sound boring."

He sadly said, I don't think Mako is boring at all.

"You're not boring Mako. You're a fun person to be around. Anyway lets get to Art. Its one of my favourite lessons!"

Sora is an art freak. He is good at drawing, I'm ok at it but I could never make a profession out of it but...Mako isn't that good at it. I just haven't the heart to tell him, so whenever he asks if its good, we say it is and he becomes happy.

"I love art! I'm good at it too! Aren't I Roxas?"

Mako asks me and I look to Sora for help but he faces the other way. Traitor. He is betraying his own twin!

"...Mako you are good at what you do."

"Yes! I knew I was good but hearing that from you is good!"

His smiles are so warm and welcoming.

"Right so lets go to our class."

Sora spoke to us and we both nodded. We get to class quite quickly but this is one of the classes were Mako and I can't hold hands, no matter how much we want too.

The teacher comes in a few minutes later and tells us too draw anything animal related so I picked a dog. Not to hard and not to easy. Drawing a dog is easy and I do it quite quickly.

Sora draws a tiger and since its him who drew it then it came out well but then I turn to Mako's...

"W-What do you two think?"

He asks Sora and I...if I'm honest then I can't actually tell what it is. He is waiting for our reactions but I, along with Sora just stare at him blankly.

"Well is it good?"

He asks again and I can't tell him that it is bad. I could never hurt him like that but how to say it without hurting his feelings...

"It is certainly...unique...isn't it Roxas?"

Mako turns to me while looking so cute.

"I-I think it is s-s-something I have never seen before."

I smoothly say.

"So does that mean it is good?"

Sora and I share a look, I can't say it is. I promised to myself that I would never lie to him. But he is making it really hard.

"...Mako what is it exactly?"

The brave Sora asks.

Mako looks down and starts fidgeting with his school tie.

"Its a bunny. Can't you tell?"

"Oh! Now I see it, so these must be its ears right?"

Sora points to something but Mako shakes his head.

"Those are its feet."

Mako now looks on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Mako!"

"I-Is it really so bad that you can't tell what it is?"

Mako asked Sora that question and he looks really nervous.

"N-N-No! I'm just bad at seeing the obvious Mako. Your drawing is amazingly good!"

Mako brightens up at that.

"So it is good after all? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Sora shakes his head slowly and Mako responds by hugging him tight.

"Oh Sora you are so kind to me!" Mako then turns to me, "You think its good don't you?"

I start sweating bullets. I can't lie to him and I don't want to say the truth.

"Roxas..."

Oh no he is gaining watery eyes! Damn it! I have to say something quickly!...ummmmmm what can I say?

"...Its something that only you could draw."

He gives a perplexed look but looks happy enough.

"So that means its a good drawing then!?"

I grab his hand, this isn't lying. If I hold his hand then he might not ask me anymore about the so called bunny.

"Holding my hand Roxas...so I guess you like it then?"

He isn't going to drop it is he? I simply squeeze his hand softly in a comforting way.

"Ehehe, Roxas I like it when we hold hands but right now we are in lesson and we have to continue to draw."

I nod and for the rest of the lesson we continue to draw while Sora and Mako keep having a conversation about art. I didn't feel like joining in as I'm very nervous about this afternoon. After school is when I'm telling him. At least that way I'm going to not have any regrets.

* * *

The school bell rung out, signifying the end of the lesson and lunch time!

"Ooh lunch time! Come on Sora, Mako. Lets get to the cafeteria!"

I once again take Mako's hand and he takes Sora's hand and we start making our way too the cafeteria.

"Mako I want to talk to you after school."

I say seriously and he looks at me shocked.

"W-What do y-you want t-t-to talk a-about?"

"Can I please tell you after school alone?"

His face changes into one of nervousness.

"C-Can you tell me if it is a-at least a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh I think its a wonderful thing."

I beam at him and he looks happy.

"Sora can I ask you something?"

Mako said to him as we near the cafeteria.

"Yes of course."

"I want to know if you are really ok with holding my hand. If people look our way and notice that you are holding hands with me then people will think you are gay."

Mako sounds worried for Sora however Sora shakes his head.

"I don't really care if people think I am."

"Seriously? You might never get a girlfriend with that attitude, they will think you are gay."

"I don't care like I said. I don't even want a girlfriend."

Sora doesn't want a girlfriend huh.

"Why? I have always wanted a boyfriend. Someone to take care of me, grandmama said that I should find someone nice to take care of me since I'm a little dense and quite a fragile boy."

I will take care of him...if he would have me that us.

"B-Because I just don't want a girlfriend. I'm focusing on my studies at the moment."

"Oh...I can see the logic in that."

I send a look to Sora saying, he better say something that wont put Mako off a relationship.

He catches my look and starts fidgeting.

"Oh Mako, if you want a relationship with anyone then I think you should have one. Everyone does need someone to cuddle up too and I will find my someone one day...I think I already have."

Sora has found someone he likes?

"You have? Who do you like Sora?"

He then winks at Mako.

"That will be a secret between me, myself and I."

Mako pouts adorably at Sora.

"Please tell me Sora! I wont tell anyone else. I promise, besides I wont be around much longer to tell anyone anyway."

Silence. We three went silent at that. I don't like it when Mako says he has too go, I don't see why he has too. I obviously know the technical reasons behind it but I can't understand why someone would bring me Mako into my life to only snatch him away at a moments notice.

"Mako don't speak like that. I don't want to think about you leaving."

I spoke out barely above a whisper. I really can't imagine Mako leaving me now.

"I'm sorry Roxas. But I will be leaving...I don't want too...but I will have no choice."

Mako said sadly.

"Lets not think about that now." Sora interrupted, "Mako is here now so lets make the best of the time we have."

We both nod and with that said we make it to the cafeteria.

"Mako money, I will get you your lunch. You go and sit down."

I said a little demanding but I know for a fact that he doesn't like waiting in line and I don't really mind doing it for him since he is such a cute boy.

"Y-You know what I want?"

He nervously chuckled and I chuckle also.

"Yeah I know what you want." he hands me the money, "You want the usual cheese burger and fries right?"

"You know me too well Roxas. Ok I will go over and get our usual table and I will wait for you."

He then went over to our usual table and I get in line with Sora.

I turn to Sora while waiting in line.

"Thanks for the save back there. I shouldn't have mentioned about him leaving. I can't imagine it Sora."

"I know Roxas, after all I'm your twin and I know you best you dolt."

He just called me a dolt. My idiot twin that is smarter than I am.

"Well lets get this food for my angel and get over too him."

Sora smirks at me as we near the front of the line.

"So he is your angel now?"

I blush at what I just said, I called him my angel. I only call him that in my own head.

"Y-Yes he is my angel boy. He has delicate features and he is also delicate himself. So fragile like he said before, if he wants a boyfriend too look after him then I can do that to the best of my ability."

Sora actually starts blushing.

"What are blushing at?"

I ask him this simple question.

"O-Oh I'm just thinking about a certain someone."

A certain someone?

"Who?"

I question my twin.

"I-Its no one important."

I then ask two questions that has been plaguing my mind now for over a week.

"Sora are you gay? And have you got an attraction to Mako?"

His eyes open wide at me.

"N-No of course I don't Roxas! He is your future boyfriend after all. Even if I was gay, which I'm not, I wouldn't go after someone you said that you would want as a boyfriend. Mako is only a friend to me, someone like Riku and Kairi and Namine."

I nod my head in understanding and order both mine and Mako's meals, Sora also orders his meal and once they are put on our trays, I pay for both mine and Mako's, he doesn't know that I pay for them, he assumes I use his money when in actuality I slip his money back inside his wallet and so far he hasn't questioned it or caught on.

After paying for the meals we go over to Mako and Kairi who looks out of breath.

"Hey Kairi, did you run here?"

I joke as we sit down.

"...I actually did. I wanted to spend as much time with my friends as possible."

I then notice that Riku isn't here.

"So Riku is where?"

Sora asked Kairi before I could even start forming the sentence.

"Oh he wants to spend time with his teammates. I don't mind though. He should spend time with friends as I am now."

"I like it when Kairi spends time with us~" Mako sang, "Kairi is sooooo nice and sweet. She is such a sweet girl and she is like my best friend."

"Awww Mako." Kairi wiped away a stray tear, "You are nice also. You are my best friend now. You are also sweet and quite cute. Too bad you aren't straight, or I would have been going after you myself."

Kairi winked and Mako blushes a little. Yeah too bad Kairi but he is gay and he is my future boyfriend.

"Y-Yes it is too bad. But I'm gay and I'm happy."

Mako beamed.

"Yes you are and I'm sure you will be happy with Roxas."

We all do spit takes and Mako blushes bright red while I have a mild blush.

"K-Kairi!" Mako is flustered, "Don't say things like that!"

"Why? You are always holding hands and looking at each other like you are in love. Why don't you get it over with and just say, lets become a proper couple!"

"K-Kairi I don't know what you are talking about. Roxas and I do hold hands but that's because we are close friends. I mean we hold hands too don't we?"

Kairi nods.

"Well of course we hold hands but that's because we are best friends."

"Like Roxas and I hold hands."

Kairi nods to herself and we start eating again, though if Kairi notices it then it must mean that we look good together.

"So if it isn't Roxas then is it someone else you are interested in?"

Kairi asks after awhile of eating.

"I'm not interested in anyone."

He spoke barely above a whisper.

"So you are truly not interested in anyone?"

Kairi asks Mako again.

"...No. I'm not interested in anyone."

He spoke so quietly that I barely hear it.

"Are you sure?"

Kairi pried.

"I'm sure. I can't even if I was anyway."

"Because of that thing?"

We don't like mentioning it directly so we say that thing.

"...Yes that thing."

"You know, Mako even if we are far apart. Our hearts will always be connected."

What a nice thing to say.

"Yes our hearts will always be as one."

Mako...

"Exactly! No matter how far apart, we will always be best friends!...Anyway isn't it your birthday soon?"

Mako responds with a nod.

"Yep! I'm going to be 15 next Tuesday!"

"Lucky 15 then. I remember turning 15, aah so long ago!"

It was only 2 months ago.

"People still think I'm like 11 because of my height. I'm really small aren't I?"

"It just makes you more cute!"

I realized what I said and I blush and turn away with a little blush.

"You think I'm cute?"

He said with such an innocent voice.

"I honestly do."

I whisper back to him. I then notice that Sora is looking at me with a glare. What is his problem? I'm seriously close to thinking that he is interested in Mako.

"Thank you very much!"

"I'm not lying you know? I could never lie to you Mako."

His blush deepens a lot and he tightens his grasp on my hand. I want to say it now, I want to say Mako I love you.

"I'm happy Roxas. I could never lie to you either."

"That makes me feel good."

"I'm happy Roxas. Everything you say to me makes me feel good. You never hurt me and always are nice to me. Even on the first day, you was nice to me." he then turns to Sora, "Also Sora I want to say the same to you. You always make me feel good. You make me feel wanted and accepted in this school and when we are at your home. Both of you are nice to me and I don't know how to repay you."

His voice sounded so shaky but full of determination.

"You don't need to repay us." Sora looks at me, "Isn't that right Roxas?"

I respond with a nod.

"Yes Mako you don't need to repay us for anything."

"Oh...ok!"

His angelic features are so good. He looks incredibly beautiful without even trying.

Like that we finished our lunch and had a little conversation with Kairi until it was time for class again.

"I suppose we should go to class."

Sora spoke out with a sigh and we agree and then we all go to our class.

* * *

Class wasn't all that exciting but afterwards, now is the time I'm going to confess.

I wordlessly take Mako's hand and start making our way to a secluded area of the school, he looks really nervous but I'm going to calm his nerves.

"Its ok Mako."

I reassured him and he smiles weakly at me, once we reach the secluded I turn to him.

"Mako...I want to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

He replied with a smile.

"R-R-Right...Mako over this past month...we have become...really close."

"Yes we have become close."

I'm becoming nervous now. I don't think I can do it but I'm going to try.

"Mako I...we...what am I too you?"

He gains a confused expression.

"I don't understand."

"...Never mind. I...Mako I...am..."

"You are?"

I clench my hands tight, calm my nerves and face him with a determined look.

"Mako I love you!"

I said it!

A look of shock goes past his eyes.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said...I love you Mako."

His eyes start tearing up...oh shit I shouldn't have said anything.

"...Mako I'm sorry."

"W-W-Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"I'm sorry I said I love you."

He takes my hands in his and looks at me with a teary face.

"Roxas...I love you too."

...What did he just say?

"Mako could you repeat that?"

"I said I love you too."

He actually just said he loves me! I can't believe it! Is this happening or did I fall asleep in class again?

"Y-You really love me?"

"I do. I mean of course I love you. Us holding hands everyday and other things like hugging and such. But I can't be with you."

Like that my heart broke a little.

"W-Why can't you be with me?"

Tears then started streaming down his face.

"B-B-Because I'm leaving. I will be gone soon. If I be with you then it will become a hundred times worse. I would die if I left...sorry I mean when I leave. I can't go through the pain of losing you Roxas. You mean too much too me."

"Mako...I want to be with you. Even if its for a short time, I want to be with you."

"Why would you want to be with me?"

I'm perplexed at that. Why did he just ask me that?

"Because you are you. I love you Mako and I always will."

He then hugs me tight.

"Mako..."

"Roxas..."

He lifts his head from my chest and looks deeply into my eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes...they draw me to him...our faces are moving closer to each others now...I'm going to loose my first kiss with Mako!

He pursed his cute lips at me and I went in for the kiss...our lips are almost touching now...just a few more seconds and they will connect...Mako...

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!"

He pushes me away a little and runs off crying...we was about to kiss...I don't understand.

I take off in pursuit after him. I don't understand what happened. We was about to share a kiss but he stopped it at the last second.

As I'm chasing him I see Sora waiting at the front of the school.

"Sora! Did you see Mako by chance?"

"I did. Before I could ask what was wrong he ran straight past me. What happened Roxas?"

How can I answer that? I don't fully understand what happened myself.

"What happened...I told him my feelings. He also said I love you and then we went to kiss one another." I swear the look Sora is giving me is a sad one, "But as we were about to kiss he pushed me away and ran off but not before saying that he couldn't do it."

"Oh...maybe he can't bring himself to kiss you."

"And why would you say that?"

I ask...no I more like demand from him. I'm angry that he would say something like that to me.

"Because of his circumstances. Roxas, he knows he has too leave. You get to stay here while he has too go. He might be feeling like that he will be abandoning you or something. I'm only guessing but Roxas, Mako is scared about leaving and doesn't want to hurt your feelings so he is trying to push you away."

I face palm at that. Its obvious that he would do that. He thinks I wont love him once he is gone, its impossible. I will always love him.

"Help me find him Sora. I need to tell him that its ok for us to be together. I will always be with him. Even if I never see him again, I just want the time now before he has to go."

He looks to the ground sadly and nods.

"Ok, Roxas check the beach, I will check with Kairi and his house. If I find him I will call you."

"Thanks bro."

We both nod to each other and we split, I head to the beach as Mako said once that he feels at peace at the beach. If that is where he feels at peace then he should be there.

I rush to the beach quickly, he said he loves me and I love him so it only makes sense if we get together.

While rushing to the beach Sora sends me a message saying Kairi doesn't know where he is and that he isn't at his house either, so he must be at the beach, its the only possible place now. He has to be there.

I make it too the beach sometime later and once I catch my breath I start scanning the area for Mako. I know he is here, I can feel it.

"Mako! Are you here?"

I call out but there was no response, come on damn it! Mako please reveal yourself to me.

As I'm looking around, a flash of blonde enters my vision. I focus on this blonde figure...its Mako!

"Mako!"

He looks at me with sad eyes so I rush over too him and bring him into a hug.

"Mako why did you go?"

"Roxas I can't do it. If I bring myself to kiss you then its like admitting that we are together."

"Don't you want that?"

I question him.

"...I do. I want to be with you but if I admit that we are together then I can't put you through that. I can't put myself through that. Soon I'm going to be gone and you will forget about me."

Does he honestly think I'm going to forget about him? No I would never forget him.

"I wont forget you. I'm in love with you. Mako, you and I, that's what I want. You and I as an official couple. Even when you leave, it doesn't mean we have to say goodbye. I will see you again, I'm going to live with you one day. You and I together forever."

Those are my true feelings, even though I haven't known him long, I feel like I could spend my life with him. Being with him is all I want.

"I want to be with you. Roxas I want to be in a relationship with you."

He said he wants to be with me! Roxas and Mako. That sounds good.

"Y-You really want to be with me?"

I want to confirm.

"I do. Roxas before w-w-we was g-g-going to d-do something."

Do something?...Oh he means kissing!

"K-Kiss?"

"Yes, Roxas, I want my first kiss to go to you."

His first kiss...I'm so lucky. Kissing Mako's sweet lips.

"I want mine to go to you also."

Once again he pursed his sweet lips at me and I respond by moving closer, moving closer and closer. Our lips like before are a few seconds from touching. God I hope he doesn't pull away this time, I am sooo close that I can actually smell his sweet smelling hair again.

A few seconds later...our lips connect! I feel a spark between us! This feels amazingly good!

His lips feel so soft and tender to touch with my lips. He grips onto my shirt with one of his hands and takes one of my hands with his other hand and squeezes it tightly.

I place my remaining hand on his smooth chest and start rubbing it a little. He moans into our kiss and we stay in our lip locking heaven for a few more minutes before we reluctantly break apart for air.

He look at each other with huge blushes, that was my first kiss...I felt so amazing. I can't get his soft lips out of my mind.

"Roxas...that was my first kiss."

He said while smiling his angelic smiles.

"And that was mine also."

"Roxas...was it good? I don't know if I did it right."

I smirk at him and he smiles at me.

"If at first you don't succeed right?"

I know that's a little cheesy but damn I want his lips on mine again.

"Since I didn't do it so good the first time...I think I should do it again."

He said lets do it again so I push my lips onto his and he smiles into our kiss.

We stay in our kissing until we have to break apart again.

"Roxas...ask me again."

Ask him again...

"Mako will you please be my boyfriend?"

He kisses my cheek and nods.

"I will...treat me well, ok?"

"I will always treat you well. Mako I will be the best boyfriend!"

"You better!"

He playfully nudges me and I do the same to him. After a month I'm finally with him and I couldn't be happier.

"Shall we go home Mako?"

I suggest.

"...Home...yes lets go to your home."

I shake my head at him to his confusion.

"Its not my home, its our home."

He lets a few stray tears go down his adorable face and kisses me again! Aah I could so get used to this.

"Our home. Is it really our home?"

"Yeah, one day lets get a place of our own."

"Ok!"

We both stand up and take each others hands again but this time it isn't as friends but its as lovers.

* * *

"Roxas we are a couple now right?"

Mako asked me as we started our trek back to our home.

"Yes or I would like to think so."

"Ehehe yes we are one. I was just asking because I wanted to be sure."

"You want to be sure?"

"Yes. Be sure of us."

I kiss his cheek and he blushes.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"Me neither."

We continue walking hand in hand, this is such a great feeling. Loving Mako is easy, letting him go however is impossible. When his grandmother does go, I can't let him go. I wouldn't stand it if he left me alone.

"Roxas tonight w-w-we are having a-a sleepover."

"Yes that's right."

"S-S-S-So w-where a-am I g-g-going to s-sleep a-again?"

He asks shyly.

"In my bed. Of course I will sleep on the floor."

He makes me face him and shakes his head.

"N-N-No you can't sleep on t-t-the f-f-floor. Its your bed s-so I should s-s-sleep on t-the fl-fl-floor."

"Mako you are sleeping in my bed and that's final."

I put my foot down with him.

"I am, am I?"

"That's right Mako. I'm not having my cute boyfriend sleeping on the floor."

"...But Roxas..."

I shake my head at him.

"Fine. Roxas I will sleep in your bed."

"Good! Now since that is out of the way, I think we should get home and get out of this coldness."

He starts shaking a little at the cold air so I take off my jacket and place it around him.

"R-Roxas you will be cold also. You might catch a cold."

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you getting a cold."

His cheeks turn bright red and he hugs me.

"This way we can both keep warm."

I blush a little at him and nod.

"Yes this will keep us both warm."

He kisses my cheek yet again and nods at me, aah I love his cheek kisses.

"Lets go Roxas."

I nod at him and we continue down the path too our house, however now we are closer than before with him clinging to my body.

We make it home in about ten minutes and I see a smirking Ven looking at us with his girlfriend Aqua.

Yes those two are smirking at us in our hugging position.

"What are you two smirking at?"

I asked a little annoyed, they will make Mako uncomfortable.

I'm right as he bury's his face into my chest.

"So you two are dating then?"

Ven states more than asks.

Mako looks up at me.

"Is it alright too say?"

I question him, I don't know if he wants people too know about us. He could want people too know or he might not.

"Its ok. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of you. In fact I got a cute boyfriend."

No he's wrong about that, he is the cute one, not me.

"Ok Mako." I then turn to the still smirking faces of those two, "That's right you two. Mako and I are in a relationship, we even shared our first kiss with one another."

"I knew it was only a matter of time. Roxas you and Makoto here make such a cute couple!"

Aqua squeals out.

"I love you Roxas."

I hear Mako say to me from my chest, yes he opted to place his head back on my chest.

"I love you Mako."

I say back to him.

"That is so cute! You two are both a cute couple!"

Aqua spoke out happily.

"We are a cute couple!"

I sang out.

"Y-Yes Roxas and I are a good couple."

Mako said nervously, I suppose its going to get some getting used too before he is comfortable saying that we are in a relationship.

"That's right now leave us alone you two!"

Once taking off our shoes I lead Mako to my bedroom...that doesn't sound right but maybe one day...but I would never force him to do anything he doesn't want to do.

We get into my room and see that Sora is here...why is he in my bedroom? I never said he could be in my bedroom when I'm not here.

"Sora? Why are you here?"

He takes his eyes away from Mako and looks to me.

"I was waiting for you two obviously."

"Right..."

I trailed off a little.

"So what happened between you two?"

Sora smirked at us.

"...Roxas and I are together now."

Surprisingly Mako said that, even if it was quietly.

Hearing that, Sora's face becomes a little saddened.

"Oh I see. Then congratulations I guess."

He guesses? What is wrong with him? I thought he would be happy for Mako and I, we have just gotten together and I thought that Sora would be happy for us, why isn't he happy for us?...Well it doesn't matter if he is happy or not. All that matters now is that I'm happy and Mako is happy.

"Shall we get this underway?"

Mako beams to us.

"Yes!"

"Ok Mako!"

Sora and I speak to him.

"Great!"

Like that we set up the games and started playing games for what seems like hours.

In reality, it was only about an hour. But being with Mako makes time stop...that sounds corny but its true.

"Its pizza time!"

I sang out happily. A pepperoni pizza is my favourite.

"Oh yes pizza!"

"I love pizza!"

Sora and Mako said together. So its not just me that likes pizza, well I knew Sora did but I didn't know Mako liked pizza also.

"So who is getting the pizza?"

Sora asks.

""You Sora!""

Mako and I said at the same time, he sighs and nods.

"I suppose I will go and get it. Don't have too much fun without me."

With a little laugh he went downstairs and to the pizza shop, since its only a few minutes away, I have some time alone with Mako.

* * *

"Roxas come here."

I'm surprised. Mako just ordered me over to him, I respond by happily going over to him.

"I know you might be sick of me saying this but...Roxas I'm leaving soon. I don't want to go."

So it is still playing on his mind? Well of course it is. We just got together and everything but it is still on my mind also.

"I know."

I don't know what else to say to him. I can't say everything is going to be fine because I don't know if it is or not.

"Roxas...one day...come and find me. Even if I'm far away. Come and find me."

"I will Mako. Even if you are on the other side of the world, I will come and find you."

He smiles his sweet smiles at me and hugs me...but I feel a wetness on my school shirt...he's crying.

"Mako don't cry, I'm here for you."

"I know but...Roxas...its not fair...why did I have to fall in love with you?"

That is a weird thing to say, did he not want to love me?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I didn't fall for you then leaving would be simpler. I could have just remained friends with you, while losing a friend is bad enough, losing a lover is worse."

I know what he means, even though we only became lovers, I feel like I'm going to lose a part of myself when he goes.

"But I'm glad you fell for me."

I spoke in a neutral voice, not hinting at any sadness that I might be feeling.

"So am I. I'm happy you love me Roxas. Being Roxas' boyfriend is a great pleasure. Because I have one of the hottest boys in school."

One of? Who is the others?

"So if I'm one of the hottest, who are the others?"

"Just one other."

"So who is that then?"

I question.

"...Its Sora."

My brother!? As in that Sora!?

"Sora? Really?"

He responds with a shy nod.

"B-But you don't have to worry Roxas. Sora isn't gay is he?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't think so."

"Roxas...I shouldn't have said anything about Sora should I?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean...Roxas do you hate me for thinking Sora is hot?"

I start thinking, I keep an emotionless face on, not giving anything away.

"Roxas please speak...I can't take this."

I don't reply straight away. I don't hate Mako for thinking what he thinks. We are all entitled to our own thoughts but its whether he acts upon them is my concern.

"...I don't hate you."

"Oh thank god. If you hated me then I couldn't take it." he then presses his lips to my own lips, "I love you Roxas. Even though I find Sora hot, I wont go for him. I'm only in love with you, there is a difference between thinking someone is hot and loving them. While I think Sora is hot, I'm in love with you."

That makes me feel mountains better, being with Mako and him loving me is good enough for me.

"Thank you Mako."

"For what?"

He asks me with a head tilt.

"Thank you for loving me. I know between Sora and I, he is more attractive and he is smarter than I."

"Don't say that. I think you are just as attractive as him. Since you are twins you share pretty much everything right? Then I think you look very s-s-s-s-s-sexy!"

I blush at when he said that I'm sexy.

"You're also sexy Mako."

This time it was his turn to blush at me.

"Roxas this might be a little forward and you can say no but, I was wondering if I could...maybe...ummm..."

"You could what?"

His blush deepens.

"...Could I...sit on...your lap?"

My lap? He wants to sit on my lap?

"You want to sit on my lap?"

"Yes...I have seen people in love and such do that. Since I'm smaller than you are, I thought that I could sit on your lap. However, if you feel uncomfortable doing that then we don't have to."

Mako on my lap...

"Ok Mako! Hop onto my lap."

A look of surprise went past his emerald eyes.

"Are you sure its ok?"

"I'm sure. If its you then I don't mind!"

He moves from his position from the bed and stands up, he then starts trying to sit down but he keeps stopping, that goes on for a few minutes before I gently place him on my lap, his face heats up too...such a cute blush.

"Roxas...this feels weird but good."

"Yeah. This feels good."

So like that we stay seated with Mako adjusting occasionally, he brushes against something and I start feeling good...

"Roxas its ok."

"Whats ok?"

I question my boyfriend.

He points downwards and I follow his pointed finger.

"Aah Mako! I'm so sorry!"

I've been poking him with my thing!

He chuckles at me and waves me off.

"I don't mind if you become like that with me. It just means you are attracted to me right?"

"...I am. More than you know."

We then stay like this, just been with eachother until Sora comes back with the pizza. He takes a look at our position and he looks really sad.

"Already into that sort of thing huh."

He states more than asks.

"What are you saying?"

I question him.

"Ooh nothing. Anyway pizza time!"

"Yes! Pizza!"

Mako beams and then we start eating it once Sora sits down. We eat the pizza while making small talk about school and other things but we avoid mentioning Mako's departure.

After finishing off the pizza we play games for quite a few hours until it reaches time for sleep, it is two in the morning and we are nearly practically asleep anyway, Sora is on my bed with Mako!...wait when did that happen?

I must have closed my eyes for a few seconds...Sora seems to be asleep a little away from Mako, since my bed is a King sized bed, it is big so he is on the far end of the bed.

"Roxas. Come and get into bed. There is no point sleeping on the floor, we are dating now and besides, I trust you not to try anything."

So he trusts me not to take advantage. I wouldn't take advantage anyway.

"Are you sure its ok? I really don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I tell him the truth, I honestly don't mind sleeping on the floor.

"No, come and sleep with me...I mean sleep in the bed with me."

He pats the side of him and I nod, I take my clothes off save my underwear since I sleep in my underwear anyway, Sora is the same. Mako is sleeping in his tight underwear...but he is also wearing one of my old T-shirts which is a little big on his smaller frame.

"Roxas you look good."

Mako said as I lie down next to him, he turns away from me but then backs up his body so that its close to mine.

"Mako are you sure you want me here? I honestly don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"If its you then I don't mind."

I can't see his face but from the way he said it, I am willing to bet that he is blushing hard.

"Alright but please say if it gets uncomfortable for you."

He nods his head and then I gently wrap my arm around him so that we are cuddling now, I don't hear anything from him besides his soft breathing.

"Good night Mako."

"Good night Roxas. I love you."

"I love you too."

With those words said I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with Mako in my arms.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be Sora and Makoto's love development and its about to get a little complicated for poor Makoto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twins host a party!**

**Sora P.O.V**

It has been a couple of days since Mako and Roxas became an official couple, how my heart hurts each time I see them holding hands or even give each other light kisses.

I have seen them kiss quite a lot and they hold hands...well the hand holding isn't anything new. But I just wish Mako would love me, I know that it is impossible now, he is with Roxas and I can't change that. He also thinks I'm straight.

Mako...I want him. I don't want to hurt Roxas but I want Mako to know about my feelings for him. That way he can make a decision, even if Mako doesn't have feelings for me, at least I would know. I want him to know about my love for him.

I'm so jealous of Roxas and his damn lucky ways! If I had been forthcoming about my sexuality then I could be with Mako right now instead of looking at my twin be with him, damn Roxas.

"Sora."

I heard a sweet voice behind me...

"Mako. Goodmorning, happy birthday!"

It is Mako's birthday today, he has turned 15!

"T-Thank you Sora. Say do you know where that lazy bum is?"

Oh he is talking about Roxas, ever since they got together Mako has been acting a little less nervous and is more open with us now...obviously he is more open with Roxas since they are dating.

"Ooh your boyfriend is still in bed."

"O-Oh is he now?"

I nod a little and he then races off upstairs but not before I get a shot of his cute butt...even if he is still wearing his school uniform...he still looks hot.

"AHHHHHH! MAKO!"

That came from upstairs, so Mako has done something to Roxas? Most likely poured water on him or something.

A minute later Mako comes down the stairs with a smile.

"W-What was that scream?"

I hesitantly ask.

"O-Oh that was Roxas getting a good morning flick to the head."

That's better than what I was thinking.

"I see. Mako you really are a little strange aren't you?"

"I'm not strange. Besides you can't pick on me today. Its my birthday!"

I roll my eyes and nod at him, since its his birthday, I will lay off the teasing.

"I wont pick on you Mako, I wouldn't dream of teasing you."

"Yeah right. Sora have you gotten me a gift?"

"W-Well you will have to wait until later to find out."

He pouts at me adorably but I give him a stern look.

"Fine I will wait, but you know I want a hug!"

Mako wants a hug?

"S-Seriously?"

"I do, please hug me!"

"O-Ok."

He smiles at me and hugs me tight.

I respond by wrapping my arms around his smaller frame, damn his body is so small. He really is meant to be looked after by a guy...I want to look after him.

"Maaaaaaaakoooooooo!"

Roxas came banging down the stairs and looks in our direction for a second with narrowed eyes but then he smiles at Mako.

"Yes Roxas?"

Mako casually asks.

"Why did you flick me?"

"Because I love you so much."

Roxas gains a happy look and pries Mako from me and hugs him tight.

"Oh Mako you make me feel good! Oh and happy birthday!"

"T-Thank you Roxas. This will be the first time that I will have a boyfriend...ever."

Roxas pushes his lips gently onto Mako's while I turn away, I don't want to see Roxas making out with Mako, it should have been me kissing that boy.

"Roxas...that was a nice kiss."

"Y-Yes it certainly was. Mako you love me right?"

"Yes I do. I can honestly say that."

I wish he would say that to me.

"Good, now lets get some breakfast."

"Ok Roxas!"

We both went to the kitchen table and started eating breakfast...it seems like Mako sits on Roxas' lap now. But to think that there relationship is that far already.

"Open wide Roxas!"

Mako placed a piece of toast to Roxas' lips and he happily opens his mouth and takes a bite.

"That's nice Mako. I love it when you feed me."

Mako pushed him lightly.

"Well that's because you are a lazy bum."

"Hey! I'm not lazy."

"Oh Roxas you know what I mean. But you are actually lazy, I have never met anyone as lazy as you are."

I chuckle at Mako's words, Roxas glares at me a little.

"I'm not lazy! I just like people to look after me!"

"I will look after you Roxas. Since you are my boyfriend, I should be looking after you."

Mako said, however Roxas shook his head.

"No Mako, I look after you. I will look out for you."

"I see...does that mean you are like my husband then? You are the breadwinner while I look after the home?"

Husband? Roxas and Mako married...no! I don't want to think about it. My crush for Mako will blow over eventually. I just need to stop thinking about his small body...and his sweet looking lips...and his shy personality...his cute noises...his sexy ass...

"Husband? Oh Mako are you asking me to marry you by chance?"

Roxas joked but Mako blushed up a huge storm.

"M-M-M-M-MARRIAGE!?"

"Yeah. Its not illegal for us to get married. Its ok in this country."

Mako nods his head shyly...cute.

"I-I know it is. B-But I only just turned 15."

"Its ok. We can get married in the future!"

Mako then placed his lips to Roxas' cheek.

"...Maybe we can talk about marriage in the future...for now lets have fun."

"Aah yes, we will have lots of fun!"

Fun. Mako having fun with Roxas...damn Roxas, he is a lucky bastard.

"Sora I almost forgot, did you draw me a bunny?"

Mako asked me...oh right Mako wanted me to draw him one since he said that he liked the way I draw.

"I did. Do you want it now?"

He shakes his head at me cutely.

"No. I want it tonight if that's ok? I would be carrying it with me all day otherwise."

"That's fine. I will give it you later."

"Thank you!"

He thanks me with a smile and I blush a little.

"Oh my Sora, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why?"

He points to my cheeks.

"Your face has gotten red."

Oh shit he saw me blushing! But Mako is a little clueless sometimes so he wouldn't know that I'm blushing but by the look Roxas is giving me, I guess he did figure it out.

"I'm honestly fine. Its just a little warm in here."

"It is isn't it Sora?"

Mako took off his blazer and wiped his brow a little.

"Are you hot Mako?"

"I am Roxas. But its my own fault since I wore my jumper and blazer today. The weather did say it was going to be cold but it is actually hot."

That was Mako's reply to Roxas who nodded.

"Then why don't you take your jumper off?"

"B-But I don't want to carry it around all day."

"Leave it in my bedroom. It will be fine there."

Mako then proceeded to take off his jumper rather quickly and runs upstairs.

Roxas then turns to me.

"Now Sora remember what you have to do?"

I nod at him.

"Keep Mako distracted while you and Kairi set up his birthday surprise after school."

"That's right. I would be the one to distract him but I have to still get him more presents."

Roxas has already gotten Mako three things yet he wants to get him more?

"O-Ok. I will keep Mako busy."

"And don't forget to be back here for 5 o'clock."

Be back for 5 then.

"Ok Roxas, you can count on me!"

Besides it will give me personal time alone with Mako...no I need to get over my crush now. I can't let these feelings develop anymore than they already have.

"I hope so. Mako wont be here much longer so I want to give him a excellent birthday so he will remember me for years. I will get him one day. When he has to go, I will find him again and marry him."

Marry Mako...I want that...no this isn't me getting over my feelings! I need to seriously stop now.

* * *

Mako then came hopping down the stairs, Mako sure is weird but he is a cute weird.

"Why are hopping Mako? You sure are weird."

Roxas said and Mako got tears forming at the base of his eyes.

"I'm not weird! I'm cute."

He is cute.

"Yes but you are weird. You're weirdly cute."

"I guess so, but Roxas you always have to say I'm cute, otherwise I wont kiss you."

Roxas looks absolutely mortified by Mako's words.

"No! Mako I can't make it through the day if I don't taste your sweet little lips!"

Mako smirked.

"Then how did you make it through the day before we got together?"

"With great difficulty! I swear to god that I would have died by now if you didn't come into my life."

"You make me feel very guilty when you say that."

Roxas shaked his head fast.

"I don't mean to make you guilty!"

"No its ok. Its the good kind of guilt. The guilt that makes me want to stay with you forever."

"R-Really? Forever?"

Mako bobs his head.

"Yes forever. I don't want to have another boyfriend. Just you."

Maybe telling Mako my feelings would be a huge mistake. I can't tell him can I? Its not fair.

"I feel the same! Mako you and I together!"

Those two then kiss and when they break apart they smile to each other but then Mako turns to me.

"I'm sorry Sora. We might have just made you feel uncomfortable."

He apologized to me.

"N-No its fine. Mako you don't make me feel uncomfortable. Roxas on the other hand..."

Roxas gains a tick mark.

"How do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Because you just do, sorry but you do."

I reply with a little laugh.

"Whatever. I have my sexy Mako and he makes me feel more than comfortable."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Say Sora are you doing anything special today?"

Mako asks me.

"Define special."

I question the cute Mako...I have to stop thinking about him now. He clearly wants Roxas and not me.

"Well I mean, after school. I thought that me you and Roxas could all go out together for my birthday!"

Roxas then tapped Mako on the shoulder.

"Sorry Mako but I'm actually a little busy after school for a few hours."

Mako then adopts a sad look.

"S-So my boyfriend is busy on my birthday?"

"I'm sorry but yeah. However I promise that after my thing, I will meet up at home with you and celebrate your birthday."

"Ok."

Mako sighs in defeat.

"Cheer up Mako! I will take you on a little outing. Since it is your birthday, if you can't be with Roxas then I'm the next best thing since I'm his twin."

"I guess so. Yes Sora and Mako day of fun!"

He said that so energetically.

"Come on Mako, say it again!"

"Sora and Mako day of fun!"

He beams at me and I smile back, Roxas glares a little at me.

"Come on Mako. We need to get to school. Dad is waiting."

He grabs Roxas' hand and heads out the door with him and I follow after them. Being in love with Mako is so wrong but it feels right at the same time.

We get into the car and once we are fastened in, dad drives us to school.

The trip to school was pretty uneventful, besides Mako and Roxas making eyes at each other the whole time while I roll my eyes at there public display of affection.

Once we get to school we say goodbye to dad and head into the school.

"MAKOOOOOOOOOO! ROXASSSSSSS! SORAAAAAAAAAA!"

Of course that was Kairi.

"Goodmorning Kairi!"

Mako said nicely and those two then held hands, Riku is also here today. A couple of weeks ago, Riku thought Kairi was cheating on him with Mako but Kairi cleared that up by saying Mako was gay and Mako agreed with her...well he isn't lying because he is gay.

"Goodmorning birthday boy!"

"Goodmorning Makoto."

Kairi and Riku said. Mako said to Riku that he can call him Mako but Riku wouldn't do it because he said that it would be getting too close.

"Goodmorning Riku. Oh I'm holding your girlfriends hand again..."

"Oh if its you then its fine. I know you wont steal her away because you are with Roxas."

Responding to that Roxas smacked Mako's tight little butt a little.

"Hey! Don't smack my butt Roxas!"

He said angrily to Roxas.

"Mako I love your butt so much that I like touching it."

Mako then turns to Kairi.

"He is such a pervert isn't he? My boyfriend is so pervy."

"Oh my boyfriend is the same. He can't get enough of my boobs."

"And mine can't get enough of my butt."

Those two shared a laugh and even I giggled a little.

""Hey Kairi/Mako! I don't just love your boobs/butt!""

Riku and Roxas said together and Mako and Kairi laughed even harder.

"Anyway Kairi have you gotten me some gifts?"

Mako questions.

"I might have a present or two."

Kairi smirked while saying that.

"I hope its the two!"

"Maybe its even three!"

Kairi said while her smirk got wider.

"I hope so Kairi."

Those two smiled at one another and have a little conversation about birthdays while I notice that Roxas is giving me an evil glare.

"What are you looking at?"

I decide to question my twin, I don't really like the look he is giving me right now, it is actually making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why your eyes seemed to be glued to my cute boyfriend."

Oh shit! He actually noticed that I was looking at Mako like that! Damn come on Sora, think...!

"I-I was just thinking about what to do with him."

I lied and I hope it is very convincing.

"I-I see. Anyway Sora be ready for tonight."

"I will be ready."

We then hear the bell go for class. Mako and Roxas walk in and I follow soon after.

The day goes by uneventfully, Mako continues to sit on Roxas' lap during lunch and held hands pretty much all day. I had noticed that Mako had looked at me more than a few times today, and if I didn't know any better then I could say that he might of even blushed a few times. Even if he did, it might be because I remind of him Roxas maybe? Whatever it was, Mako is just so cute and makes me feel good inside.

* * *

"Well that's the end of the day, I'm going to go now Mako."

Roxas said to Mako who looks a little sad.

"I-I understand, I will see you later?"

Roxas kisses the top of Mako's head and nods.

"Yes, I will be seeing you later. Have fun with Sora...but not too much fun."

"Oh Roxas don't be weird. See you later."

Roxas kisses Mako one last time before heading off in a different direction, Mako then turns to me.

"So Sora, what are we going to do?"

"Hmmm, w-whatever you want to do."

He gets into a thinking position and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know Sora. But maybe we could go to the beach? To that island that you and Roxas took me too that time?"

"O-Oh you mean destiny island?"

"Yes. I want to go there if it is alright? I would love to sit on that tree and get a papou fruit and share one with Roxas."

Sharing a papou with Roxas...that means he wants to be apart of Roxas life forever then.

"Also Sora, we could share one. I want to share one with Kairi also. It would be nice, that way we would always be apart of each others lives forever...that means that you couldn't forget me and we would meet again."

"I could never forget you silly."

He giggles at me and takes my hand and we then walk off to the beach.

Along the way we don't really say much to one another, Mako just keeps taking glances at me.

I decide to question him on it.

"Mako...why do you keep looking at me?"

He takes his eyes from the pathway and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I-I am just trying to figure you out."

"Figure me out?"

I quiz him. What could he mean by figure me out?

"Yes. I thought that at first you was a straight person but lately, something is telling me that you have a crush on Riku."

I do a spit take.

"A-A crush on Riku!? N-No I don't have one on him!"

He raises an eyebrow at that.

"Then if not Riku...who? I know that you like someone, I can see that by your eyes. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Can you please tell me."

I shake my head at him.

"N-No I can't tell you. It would ruin someone's life if I did."

"B-But if you love someone then shouldn't you tell them? Like Roxas did with me, even if it ruins lives, the person still has a right to know."

I know where he is coming from, but if he knew it was him then would he feel the same way?

"Mako...can I ask something of you? And please be truthful about it."

"O-Ok."

He whispers to me.

"Is there anyone besides Roxas that you have a crush on?"

His eyes widen and he averts my gaze.

"...There is."

There is? That's what he said.

"Who?"

"...I don't want to say. It doesn't matter anyway does it?"

"It matters to me. Please tell me."

He takes shy looks at me for a few seconds before looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me who you have a crush on first then I will say who I have a crush on."

"B-But I asked you first."

I defend.

"Fine...Don't freak out ok." I nod wordlessly, "I have a crush on...ummm, I have a crush on...you."

My eyes widen at that, did he just say he has a crush one me!?

"M-Mako..."

"I'm sorry! Obviously I'm with your brother and I'm sure you don't feel like that about me anyway. Sorry for mentioning it."

I put my hands to his face and he move my head closer to his.

"Wh-What are you..."

He trails off, my lips and his lips are so close right now...please don't pull away...please let me kiss him just once.

We come closer and closer together, inch by agonizing inch until...we kiss! Our lips connect so naturally and they belong together...my first kiss going to Mako...

As we are kissing I feel a wetness on the tips of my fingertips...Mako is releasing a large amount of tears!

I break the kiss and hug him to my chest.

"W-Why are you crying?"

I question him as he openly sobs now.

"I-I-I just cheated on Roxas! I'm a terrible person. I-I just cheated on Roxas with his brother...I'm a horrible person."

"I wont tell him. If you want to keep that a secret then I wont tell anyone Mako, I promise."

He then looks at me.

"That's not the point. I just cheated on my wonderful boyfriend. Roxas will hate me now. If he finds out, he will hate me for it."

"I will tell him I forced you to do it. I wont tell him that you did it willingly, I will say I forced you."

He shakes his head at me with an upset face.

"No. I don't want you two to fight over me. Maybe I should just break up with Roxas, that way you two can remain close brothers and forget about a slut like me."

"No! If you did that then Roxas will be devastated! Also, you are not a slut. I shouldn't have made you say that you had a crush on me."

He then whispers something but I didn't catch it.

"What did you say Mako?"

"I said I am going to break up with Roxas. He deserves someone better than I am. He deserves better than me."

"Don't break up with Roxas! Even though I love you, you can't break up with Roxas. It would kill him."

A look of shock goes through his eyes.

"B-But Sora...I kissed you, knowing that I was with Roxas."

"It doesn't matter. We can forget about that kiss."

He then grabs my hand.

"I don't want to forget about it. Sora, I love you. I love Roxas. I love you both so much...I wish there was away for us to be together. All three of us, you two with me. Sora I am awful aren't I?"

"You are not awful. Just forget about me and be with Roxas. He is the obvious choice, I am just in the way. Forget me and be with Roxas, I will get over you eventually."

He places his head on my chest and sobs.

"N-No I don't want to forget you. Sora I...I...I can't forget. Roxas is so kind and caring and loving towards me. I love him and I can't be without him now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I ask that simple question.

"I am telling you because I love Roxas...I love you...I love twins...I wish that you could be with me...like Roxas...being with both of you might be greedy but I can't stop my feelings for you and I could never stop loving Roxas...I will be gone anyway soon so you both can forget me. When I'm gone just forget me and make Roxas forget me."

Forget him...

"I couldn't do it."

"W-Why? Its my wish. Please grant it. I think it would be better to just write me off. I have caused nothing but trouble for you both. If Roxas found out about what we just did, not only would he hate me, he would hate you. But if I just break up with him then he could just hate me."

Roxas hating Mako? That would never happen, Roxas is too much in love with Mako to hate him.

"No Mako. It doesn't work like that. Do you think that Roxas will wake up one day and think, I don't love Mako anymore?"

"I hope he does. What I have with him is real but it isn't going to last. I realize that, Roxas doesn't. He thinks that he will find me again but I know the chances of finding me is minimal at best."

I see. Mako is more down to earth and realistic than Roxas is. Mako might come off as a little of an air head but he is anything but stupid. He knows what's what and knows about his circumstances. Roxas is in denial about the whole thing.

Roxas thinks that it will end up like a fairy tail and he will wake up one day and Mako will just be there, I hate to think this but he has to face reality.

"Mako you can't think like that."

"I have to. If Roxas isn't going to be realistic about this then I will have to be. Roxas is so optimistic about these sort of things. I wanted to be optimistic but I can't keep deluding myself anymore, it isn't fair for him or me or you."

Mako really knows what he thinks is true.

"Mako...please stop this."

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"

He questions me.

"You have to stop thinking like that. Mako, you and Roxas belong together I know it. I'm just a distraction."

I say sadly, however...

"Kiss me Sora! Kiss me now!"

He just ordered me to kiss him.

"Mako what are you saying?"

"Please kiss me. Just one last time, kiss me. I want to kiss you again, then I know what I will do."

I give him a confused look.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I will kiss you and then we are going to destiny island to get paopu fruit, then we are going to share it because we have to be in one another's lives right? Then we are getting two more for me and Roxas and me and Kairi."

So forceful, I have never seen Mako like this before.

"Mako..."

"Put your lips on mine Sora please. Do it before I chicken out, I am being totally against my own nature right now but I need to kiss you."

Without saying another word our lips connect! This time it feels more natural, he isn't crying this time, we are actually like a couple.

As we are kissing I slip my tongue into his hot cavern! His eyes widen briefly before accepting it and he then uses his tongue and our tongues are currently having a dance for dominance, which is ultimately won by me since I want to take Mako over so completely.

His hands go around my neck as we deepen the kiss, I run my hands up and down his back and through his soft blonde hair.

We break apart a few minutes later of kissing with a trail of saliva coming from our mouths.

"So-Sora...our kiss then felt good."

He said with such a cute red face. Mako is so cute that it should be illegal.

"Y-Yeah it did."

"Sora...how long?"

Hm? How long? What is he talking about? I have no clue as to what he means right now.

"H-How long?"

He nods at me and opens his mouth.

"How long have you loved me?"

Ooh! He wants to know how long I've loved that boy, he wants to know.

"A-A couple of days after we first met."

I told him the truth, Roxas might have loved him at first sight, but I only had an infatuation with him before it became full love a few days later.

"R-Really? That long?"

"Y-Yes that long. Can I ask when you loved me?"

He avoids my gaze and says something inaudible.

"Mako I didn't hear you."

I actually didn't hear what he said, he can be so quiet sometimes.

"...I said that I loved you a few days after I met you and Roxas."

A thought then entered my mind.

"W-When did you fall for Roxas?"

"A-At the same time as I fell for you. You and Roxas are so similar yet so different. Why did I fall for twins?"

"I'm glad you did fall for me. Even if we can't be together, I am still happy that you told me your honest feelings."

He nods at me then shakes his head.

"For today, say you want me. Say I am your boyfriend. Until we go back, I want to hear it from your lips."

He wants me to utter that word, I'm happy Roxas isn't around right now.

"Mako you are my b-b-boyfriend!"

"That's right, and for now I am your boyfriend too. So hold my hand Sora, I love you."

He said he loves me, he honestly loves me! I am so happy but sad at the same time, if Mako didn't love me then it would be easier for me to get over my feelings for him, but since he said he loves me back...I can't ignore my feelings anymore...I don't want to hurt Roxas but I don't want to let go of Mako now either...this boy is my boyfriend now...I just want him.

"Right, Mako I love you."

He smiles at me and takes my hand shyly, holding hands like this, even though we do it most of the time, right now however is different because Mako and I said we love one another and he said for now that I am his boyfriend and he is mine.

We make it too the dock and I see that my boat is there.

"Ready to go Mako?"

I question my cute temporary boyfriend.

"I am ready. I want to eat paopu with you then Roxas and Kairi. I love you Sora you know."

"I love you too Mako."

He kisses my cheek shyly and we both then get into the little boat, we push into the water and I start paddling. Mako does offer to help but I said that I don't need his help. He glares a little but then opts to put his head to my chest and hugs me.

It is a little hard to row the boat like this but its fine if I can be like this with him. Mako, this is only temporary but these few hours are better than nothing.

* * *

We make it too the island and once docking the boat, we step onto the beach.

"I love this island."

I whisper out and Mako smiles at me.

"I love it too."

We start walking on the beach hand in hand like a couple does. This is perfect right now. We make it to that little shack and open the door, going through the door, we head up the stairs and exit the shack.

"There are the paopu fruits. I love how they are shaped as stars, its like the stars are connecting us together."

Mako comments and I agree with him. Its something that he would say.

"Yes it does seem like that."

I then star leading him to the tree where the paopu fruit is. Walking along the wooden bridge Mako grips my hand tightly.

"Wow we are far up aren't we?"

"Are you perhaps afraid of heights?"

I ask.

"I-I am a little but I'm fine like this. If I'm holding onto you then I'm fine right? You wouldn't let anything happen to me right?"

I nod slowly and he kisses my cheek.

I blush at the contact...ooh we have reached the tree. I hop on the tree first and then help him onto the tree, while he is thin, he isn't athletic like Roxas and I. Well I'm not that athletic but I can keep up in gym while Mako has trouble, he told us that as a child he had a illness so he was in and out of hospital which explains his frail body. But he says now that the illness is gone, he never actually said what type of illness but it must have been a bad one if he was always in hospital.

I get one of the paopu fruits and hand it to Mako.

"Are you sure you want to share it with me?"

He looks at me with determination.

"I do. Being with Sora forever, that's something I want. Do you want it? I'm not special or anything so I would understand if you didn't want to be with me forever, having our destinies intertwine is a big deal."

I then pick him up and place him on my lap...Aah! I just placed him on my lap without permission! Oh shit! He will think I'm being too forward!

"I-I do want to be apart of your life forever."

"I'm glad. Being with me Sora, being with Roxas...being with Kairi."

Being with Kairi.

"Mako are you bisexual?"

He shakes his head.

"N-No I'm not. Completely gay, why would you think I'm bisexual?"

"W-Well you say you want to be with Kairi."

I say what I think. He is close to Kairi and I know Namine is bisexual who has an interest in that girl Xion but that isn't anything to do with Mako...Although Namine and Mako seem to be close also, not as close as Kairi and Mako but still close.

"Because I feel like she is a sister to me. She is my best friend, my confidant. I can tell her anything about me and she can tell me anything about her. We are like family. I lover her like a sister I never had."

I nod in understanding, even though he has only been here for a little over a mouth, they have a very deep connection with one another.

"I see. Mako are we really sharing it?"

He nods then shakes his head?

"Only if you want to share it."

I take his soft hand and kiss it.

"I do want you...I mean I do want too. Ehehe sorry about that Mako."

"Its ok, now lets share this fruit."

I nod and we both get on the opposite sides of the fruit and look to one another, we then both sink our teeth into the fruit at the same time.

As we are eating the fruit, Mako continues to stare at me with such a shy expression.

One bite separates us between kissing again.

"Take the last bite Sora."

He places his small mouth next to the fruit...aah he wants me to kiss his sweet lips!

I respond to his wish and I eat the fruit and kiss him at the same time, Mako's lips are like heaven...I can't get enough of his lips. No wonder Roxas always kisses these lips. I would kiss them all the time if I could.

He wraps his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, such a bad Mako. Who knew Mako could be like this, such an angelic appearance but a naughty guy under it.

We stay in our kissing position for several minutes before breaking apart with huge blushes.

"Roxas...will hate me..."

I hear him whisper to himself.

"No, he wont hate you Mako."

He nods to himself sadly.

"Sora I'm sorry, I never meant to do any of this. I only wanted friends but I ended up falling in love, twice over. It was bad enough when I thought that I was falling for Roxas but when I realized that I was falling for you...I tried to stop my feelings for you both. I tried, I really did. But something inside me was compelling me to let you both look after me, I just wanted friends but I found lovers. Now its tearing me apart. Loving you and Roxas is hard you know? I'm literally being torn from my insides."

He releases large amount of tears but I don't know what to do. Loving us is hard? I don't know what to do when he cries likes this.

"Mako you don't have to feel bad."

I say softly.

"Sora are we going back? I miss Roxas, I love spending time with you but I feel incredibly guilty right now."

He feels guilt huh...

"I know, so want to head back...it is almost 5..."

I have to get back now with him anyway, being with Mako is fun...

"Aah yes. I do now, Roxas is most likely waiting for us at home anyway."

I nod, I jump off the tree and help Mako down.

"Sora do you think I'm a burden? Since I have a weak body and I am not very confident."

"You aren't a burden."

I said with a shake of my head.

"Thank you. So lets get back...oh we forgot to get the paopu fruit for Roxas and Kairi."

I sigh at him and I once again climb onto the tree, I pick off two paopu fruits and then jump back off the tree. I then hand him the fruits.

"There you go."

"Thank you Sora. I know our time is drawing to a close but I will cuddle with you on the boat ride home."

I wrap an arm around his small body and we start walking off to the boat, across the wooden bridge and down the stairs at the shack and finally across the beach.

I get into the boat and then help Mako get into the boat also.

"My such a gentleman."

He said with a little laugh, we then sit down with his back pressed against my chest, I pick up the paddles and start rowing the boat.

"This is perfect Sora. You and me in a boat like this, it is romantic don't you think? And since the sun is setting, the sky has turned a crimson colour, so beautiful."

It is romantic, Mako and I like this...I wish it could last but it wont.

"You are right. Mako I want you to kiss me just one last time before we get to land, before you go back to Roxas."

Even though I said that he should stay with Roxas, it doesn't mean my love for him will go.

"Ok Sora."

He turns around from his sitting position and faces me with a cute blush.

He moves his face closer to mine, opened his little mouth and pressed his lips lightly onto mine...

Kissing Mako truly is amazing. I can't get enough of his delicate body and his soft lips and his soft hair. Mako is just so cute.

He takes his lips off mine a minute later and gets back into his previous position.

I take the paddles again and start rowing the boat, I am trying to be slow so I can spend more time with him. Even a few minutes more is better than nothing.

Once getting back to the shore...I hear a little snoring noise...Mako has fallen asleep. I nudge him a little but doesn't wake up...he is talking in his sleep.

"...Roxas...Sora...stay...me...forever...both...you...love...both...can't...choose...love...twins."

It sounds like he is dreaming about Roxas and I.

"Mako please wake up."

I shake him a little harder this time but he still doesn't respond.

"Mako! Up now!"

I raise my voice and it seems to have worked as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Sora...I was asleep."

"I know. Its time to go home."

I said with an eye roll.

He sighs and stands up, we dock the boat and he turns to me with his hand out.

"Please don't leave me."

I take his hand and stroke it.

"I wont leave you Mako. Now lets get going, besides you have presents to open don't you?"

He becomes giddy and nods.

"Yes! I forgot about the presents! What are we waiting for? Lets get our butts in gear and go!"

We then start going in a fast speed towards home!

"MAKO SLOW DOWN!"

I yell to him.

"NEVER!"

He ignores me and we continue running at top speed!

* * *

We make it too the house eventually and I then stop him.

"What is it Sora?"

He questions me with a head tilt.

"Just say you love me one last time, please do it for me."

The looks confused but nods.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Mako."

We both smile to one another, we can't kiss now as there is a chance Roxas might see us but he wouldn't be able to hear us from here.

We then open the door...

[Surprise!]

Lots of people shouted to the shock of Mako who looks incredibly happy.

"A surprise party for me?"

He asks shocked. Roxas comes over and takes Mako's hand, now our time is officially over. He is Roxas' now.

"Roxas did you plan this?"

Mako asks after sitting down on Roxas' lap.

"Yes!" we all send him a look, "I mean yes, but others also helped."

Everyone is here, Kairi, Riku, our parents, Ven and Aqua. Namine is also here and she has that girl Xion with her...are they dating now? If they are then this is the first time I have heard of it.

"Happy birthday Mako!"

Kairi beamed to him and then sat next to him, I of course take the other side of him.

"T-Thank you Kairi. This looks incredible, the decorations and the banner with my name on it."

"Yes but nothing less than the best for my best friend!"

Mako beams to her and starts thanking each of us kindly.

We then start having a little party with food and drinks and other things like that. We had some music and Kairi and Mako and Namine and Aqua danced around with one another. Riku and Roxas and Xion and Ven kept there eyes on there respective lover...that is if Xion and Namine are together.

I my eyes drifted to Mako most of the time, the way he dances with Kairi and Namine and Aqua is funny. They keep hip bumping to one another, and pushing there chests against one another's and they aren't even drunk. Who knows what will happen when they actually do get drunk.

"Push out your chest Kairi for Riku!"

Aqua said with a laugh.

"I am Aqua! You do the same for Ven! Shake your hips faster Namine for Xion!"

Kairi cheered!

"I am Kairi! Mako shake your butt for Roxas!"

"I am shaking it!"

Mako replied as he does actually start shaking his cute ass for Roxas but he sends me a little smile...aah he is doing it for me too!

After an hour or so of dancing those four finally start tiring out, I'm surprised they danced for that long. Mako might be bad at gym but he can sure dance for long periods.

"So Ven did you like your beautiful girlfriend dancing around like that?"

Aqua questions my brother who smirks and kisses her.

"I did babe. You look totally hot dancing around."

Yes my older brother is a pervert with his girlfriend, although there is nothing wrong with being perverted when you are dating them is there?

"Did you like the display Riku?"

Kairi questions her boyfriend, his face then became bright red and nods.

"I-I did like it Kairi."

He replies with a stutter and Kairi beams at him and kisses him.

I didn't really want to see that kiss, they kiss like there lives are depending on it, so ferociously and animal like, kissing Mako like that would be fun.

"Hey Xion, you know that dance was for you right?"

So Namine and Xion together? She does deserve someone and this Xion does seem like a kind girl.

The girl Xion's face heats up and she nods slowly.

"T-That was good Namine, so sexy."

Yep that pretty much proves that they are together. Well if that didn't then the kiss they just did does prove that they are in fact together, good for Namine, I'm happy she has found someone like Xion.

"So R-Roxas did you like the way I danced?"

Mako questions Roxas but also glances to me.

"Y-Yes Mako it was so sexy! You could do a dance like that for me in private if you like?"

My twin is being a pervert again, I know exactly what kind of dance he is thinking of. To be fair, seeing Mako do a little dance while naked would be fun.

"S-So you mean like a private lap dance?"

Roxas' face heats up to the extreme! A lap dance from Mako!? That would be the ultimate dance ever! Seeing Mako's cute little ass and his manhood shaking around...aah Mako.

"Y-You would do that for me?"

Mako gains a huge blush and nods.

"I-I-I would do anything you asked me to do."

Anything Roxas asks him to do? So does that mean...

"A-Anything!?"

Roxas' questions hyper.

Mako nods in confirmation.

"Y-Yes I would do anything to keep you happy."

I can sense the guilt behind his words. He feels guilty because of what we did. I am feeling horrible right now. I could have just ruined there relationship, those two are great together, Roxas could look after Mako way more better than I ever could.

"R-Really!? S-So if I asked for...you know...then you would?"

He is thinking about sex isn't he? With the way Mako is now, he would most likely say yes to that. Even if he isn't ready for it, Mako would say yes just to get rid of his guilty conscience.

"...I would."

Roxas gains a happy expression but then a serious one.

"You know I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do right? If you are only saying yes because you think I would leave then don't think that. I am willing to wait forever if you really wanted to. And even if you never wanted to then that would be fine with me. I love you too much to ever be without you."

Roxas' words brought tears to Mako's eyes, he sends me a little look and I shake my head.

The look he sent was saying, I am going to tell Roxas. But he can't tell Roxas, it would kill him.

"You don't need to cry Mako! It is something I wouldn't need to think about. You and I together forever right? Always with one another, that's what we said right."

Mako dries his face and nods, he looks to me one last time but I continue to shake my head.

He moves his head ever so slightly so as too say that he isn't going to tell Roxas.

"I-It is. We are going to live together right? Move in with one another, live together forever."

Roxas nods.

"Yep! We are living together forever! Being with one another! Anyway, its time for the cake!"

Responding to that, mom went into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a huge chocolate cake, Mako's favourite cake.

[Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Makoto, happy birthday to you!]

We all sung the birthday song to Mako who welled up with tears and blew out the candles, 15 candles to be exact.

"Thank you so very much!"

Mom cuts the cake and hands one piece to Mako and then the rest of us.

We start eating the cake and everyone seems to be enjoying it. Mom cooked this cake, it does taste like mom's cooking.

While eating the cake Mako starts feeding Roxas the cake while others commented that it was cute.

* * *

After finishing the cake Kairi suddenly stood up to our confusions.

"Its present time!"

"Presents!? You all have presents for me?"

We all nod and then Roxas, Ven and I rush off to our respective rooms, I grab the present I got him and head back down the stairs. Getting there everyone is there with there present, except Roxas who has four presents. If I didn't know him then I would of swore that he is trying to buy Mako's love.

"W-Who's presents should I start with?"

Mako wondered out loud.

Mom and dad gave Mako there presents...clothes? Yes they got him clothes and they got the small size, almost the child size since he has a small body, how nice. I actually mean that, I don't mean that sarcastically, they don't really know Mako, other than the fact that he is dating Roxas.

"T-These clothes are cool! Thank you very much!"

He thanks my parents and they smile as a response.

The next person to step forward with a gift was Ven.

"This is from both Aqua and myself, since Aqua is too lazy to get a separate gift."

Aqua, responding to that lightly smacks Ven's arm and glares at him a little.

"Anyway, Mako this is from us."

Ven then hands him the present and he practically rips the paper off it! Damn that was fast wasn't it?

He opens the box to reveal a new expensive looking jacket!

"W-Wow thank you both. This must have cost a lot of money right?"

"It is ok Mako. Don't worry about it."

"W-Well thank you anyway Ven and Aqua!"

That was Mako's reply to Ven and those two then smiled at Mako.

Soon Xion and Namine and Riku all gave Mako a gift, they got two separate gifts. Namine got Mako an art set, even if he isn't good at art, he still likes to draw. Xion got Mako a personalized diary, he said he does have a diary and I guess Namine told Xion about it.

Finally Riku gave Mako some books that are based on a mystery, he also did tell us that he loves reading mystery books, I thought it was a nice gift...now its Kairi's turn.

"So its my turn? Here is one of the extra special gifts for an extra special Mako!"

Kairi hands Mako the gift and like before he tears the paper off the gift.

I take a look and see that it is a photo frame with a picture of those two together in a hugging fashion, it has been decorated with seashells and glitter.

"This is from that time right? When we said we was best friends?"

"That's right! When we became best friends, practically family right?"

"Yep!"

Those two then smile to one another, they really are close. If Mako was straight or bi then I'm almost sure those two would be together.

"Oh your other gifts."

Kairi reaches into a bag and produces two more gifts.

The other two gifts are a seashell necklace which looks good and a wayfinder as Kairi called it, its supposed to be designed after a paopu fruit...speaking of, Mako hasn't asked them to share with him yet.

"Those two gifts mean a lot to me. I have had them for years and now I want you to have them. That way we will always be together."

"T-Thank you Kairi, since you gave me something precious, I want you to have this."

He reaches into his shirt and takes out a necklace.

He takes it off and hands it too her, she looks shocked and tries to give it back to him.

"I-I couldn't take this from you, besides on birthdays you don't give others gifts."

"But I want you too have it. I got it from a friend and she told me to give it to a friend that I consider family and that's you. Will you please accept it?"

He pushes the hand she had used to try and give it back to him back to her body, tears well up in her eyes and she hugs him.

"If you think I'm family then I can't argue right?"

"Nope! You are my sister now Kairi! I love you!"

She adopts a bigger smile.

"I am your sister! And you are the brother I have always wanted! I love you too!"

Those two hug each other tight.

I then clear my throat and get his attention.

Everyone then turns to me.

"I haven't gotten you three or four gifts like Kairi and Roxas but I have gotten you two gifts."

He smiles sweetly at me and I hand him the first gift.

He starts taking the paper off and when he opens it...

"A scrap book? It has lots of photo's of all of us in here, wow Sora this gift is so cool and thank you very much!"

He hugs me tight and whispers I love you, just enough for me to hear it though I might add.

"This is good Sora, its like a collection of my time with everyone. It must have taken ages to compile this book together, and we can add more too it..."

He then becomes a little sad so I take out the other present and hand it too him.

He opens it and sees...

"This is some nice looking watch Sora, I hope it didn't cost too much. It looks expensive."

"I-It didn't cost too much. Besides it is your birthday! Also here is the drawing you wanted."

He smiles brightly and hugs me again! Aah Mako's hugs are sooooo good but I would like a kiss better...but everyone is here so we can't really do that now can we? Well it doesn't matter, we have plenty of time to do that sort of thing again.

Roxas then clears his throat and he is glaring slightly at me, so jealous. Although he has a right to be, but he doesn't know that.

"Come here Mako and I will give you your super extra special amazing gifts!"

So dramatic. Nonetheless Mako does break the hug and goes over to Roxas.

Roxas then hands him the first gift that is in the form of a small box...

Mako looks at it questioningly before opening it.

He takes a look at it and it is...a necklace. Not just a necklace however...

"R-Roxas this is gorgeous. The picture of us inside is a nice touch. We only took that yesterday didn't we?"

Roxas responds with a nod.

"Y-Yeah, that's where I went today. To get the picture developed and to put it inside there."

Mako then puts the necklace on.

"I love it, you will always be where I can see you now. Always close to my heart, I'm never taking it off."

Mako then kisses Roxas and I hear a fair amount of whistles from various people.

"I-I loved the kiss and that was only from one gift? Well I hope you like the other three! Anyway here is the next one."

Roxas yet again hands him another gift and he opens it too reveal...

"Ooh a camera! This is top of the line isn't it? Such an expensive gift, Roxas I told you not to spend all your money on me."

Mako scolded Roxas. But Mako does like taking pictures if the one's in his bedroom are any indication.

We have only been to his house once and it is a nice place, we met his grandmother who unfortunately couldn't make it today due to declining health issues.

"But you are my captivating boyfriend!"

Mako shakes his head a little and captures Roxas' lips yet again. They break apart again.

"A-Another p-present Mako."

Roxas stuttered out.

This time Roxas handed Mako a piece of paper to my confusion. It is also a confusion to everyone else, what could be on the paper.

Mako then reads it out.

"This certificate is indicating that this star is named Mako...You named a star after me!?"

Everyone became gob smacked at that. I had no idea that Roxas named a star after Mako. That takes a lot of money to do...

"Y-Yes. I know its corny and a little weird but since you are my star, I thought that there should be a star up in the sky called Mako where everyone can see how bright you really shine. I will show it to you later."

Everyone then started oohing and aahing. It really is a sweet thing to do and say, makes my gifts look bad now...but its the thought that counts...right? I'm sure Mako loves my gifts also.

"R-Roxas I-I love it...thank you! You are the best boyfriend in the world!"

Mako hugged him tight but once again I notice that he also looks to me as if to say, I love you also Sora...or I hope it is that anyway.

"Y-You really liked it?"

Roxas quizzed Mako.

"I more than liked it, I loved it!"

Mako exclaims happily.

"T-Then I guess there is one last thing to give you."

Roxas then hands him the last gift, Mako looks at it and then back at Roxas and then back at the gift, he then unwraps the paper like he did to the other ones.

"Its a beautiful box and well made...is it too keep things in?"

"Yes but there is something inside there also."

Something inside the box? It looks handmade, Roxas must have sent hours upon hours making that box. It has shells decorating it and other things on it like glitter and things like that.

Mako opens it and takes out a...gold bracelet?

Roxas then pulled down his sleeve a little to reveal another gold bracelet.

"Y-You got us matching bracelets?"

"Y-Yes but that's not all. They have our initials engraved in them and of course with the words I love you on them, I hope you like it."

Tears well up in Mako's eyes...

"Do I like it? I absolutely love it! To think that you would get me all these presents, we have only been dating a few days yet you not only got me this beautiful necklace, you also made a very beautiful looking box with a bracelet that matches yours inside, but also naming a star after me and getting me the latest camera...Roxas I-I am...I am not worthy of you. You are very generous and well you are so amazing."

He said the last part sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

Mako shrugs and hugs Roxas instead.

"Thank you Roxas. I love you Roxas and I always will. I can't imagine a life where you aren't in it."

Such a nice thing to say...

"I-I can't imagine you not in my life either."

Those two then kiss yet again and hug one another...they are close aren't they? It is evident by the way Roxas holds Mako so close to him, but Mako did say that he loves me also.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Mako sprung up and got the paopu fruit out, "I thought that we could share one Roxas!" he then turns to Kairi, "And you Kairi!"

Those two looked shocked.

"Y-You want to share a paopu with me Mako?"

Kairi questions while Roxas is staying unusually quiet.

"I-I do. Only if you want to share with me that is. If you don't then I will understand. It means we are connected forever right, it is only something that you share with someone that is in your heart and you love dearly right?"

Kairi nods slowly but Roxas doesn't do anything. Maybe he is shocked that Mako wants to share a paopu with him, it shouldn't be that shocking since Mako loves him. He shared one with me and he loves me so of course he would want to share with Roxas and he said that he loves Kairi but that's more like platonic love.

"I will share with you Mako! Being connected forever...it is something I think I want...no I don't think I want it, I know I want it."

"T-Thank you Kairi!"

"It is not a problem, now come over here so I can share with you. I'm too lazy to get up ehehe."

She giggled and so did Mako.

Mako went over to Kairi and they both took a bite at the same time, they finish the fruit together but its Kairi that gets the last bite.

"I-I have never done that before."

Kairi commented.

"N-Not even with Riku?"

Mako questions.

"N-No. Not yet, we are waiting to make sure it is true love."

"I am sure that it is Kairi. You and Riku belong together, I know it too be true. Take the advice of your brother and get one for you both."

Kairi's face turns from an unsure one into a happy one.

"Yes I will! Riku and I will share one soon!"

"Good!" Mako then turns to Roxas, "Y-You know Roxas you haven't said a word. Would you perhaps not want to share on with me? I-I wouldn't mind if you don't want to, I would understand."

Roxas' face turns from an emotionless one into a smile.

"I-I do want to share with you. I-I was just shocked that you wanted to share one with me. Does that mean you want to be with me forever?"

"...I-I do. Roxas with you forever would be good."

Those two yet again kiss.

"S-So we share now?"

Mako hesitantly asks.

Roxas nods and takes the paopu and brings it close to his face. Responding to that, Mako also moves his head to the fruit...they sink there teeth into it at the same time.

After they finish eating it they kiss yet again.

And with that we start partying and partying. We party for quite a few hours until I realize that it is almost ten at night. Kairi and the others have left so its only Roxas and myself with Mako, Ven went upstairs with his girlfriend not to long ago, I don't even want to think what they are doing.

"Looks like its time to go home."

Mako spoke out sadly.

"Yes but there is always tomorrow."

I said to cheer him up.

He nods and then grabs his bag and some of his presents.

"Mako I will help carry these to your house, ok?"

Mako nods and Roxas happily helps him, I decide to help also since they can't manage everything on there own.

We go out the front door and head to Mako's house, it doesn't even take us a minute as he literally lives like a few doors away from us.

We take the things into his house and walk up to his bedroom, we then put the stuff where he said to put it.

"W-Well this is it. Thank you both for an excellent birthday."

We both gain embarrassed blushes.

"So you enjoyed it?"

Roxas asks and Mako nods.

"I did thank you."

Roxas and Mako kiss.

"Goodnight Mako."

"Yes goodnight Roxas."

Roxas then leaves and I was about to do the same but then Mako surprisingly gives me a kiss while Roxas is down the stairs.

"Ma-Mako that w-was..."

"Yes it was good. Anyway goodnight Sora, thank you for the presents."

I smile and nod at him.

I then leave his bedroom and he follows, Roxas is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me it seems.

"G-Goodnight Roxas and Sora, thank you again."

With a bow from Mako, we both say goodbye and we then leave.

We walk to our home and then I go straight to bed, I am tired from today. Kissing Mako, making my love known to him, so many thoughts are going around my mind but I can only think of that blonde haired green eyes boy that has captured my heart. He has a key to my heart that boy does.

I then fall asleep.

I am woken up by flashing lights, what is that? It looks like a light for an ambulance...I check the time and see that it is 3 o'clock in the morning, wait that light is coming from a house close to ours...I take a look...that's Mako's house! What's happened!?

I quickly rush to Roxas' room not bothering getting dressed. I bang the door open and he wakes up with a start.

"W-What are you doing!?"

He asks groggily but with anger also.

"There is an ambulance outside Mako's! Get out of bed and come on!"

His eyes widen and he shoots out of his bed and runs down the stairs, I give chase and catch up to him. We unlock the door quickly and run down the road a little until we reach his house.

The ambulance is outside Mako's! I pray that he is ok.

A flash of blonde catches my attention, that's Mako! He is sat on his front door step with his hands to his face.

Roxas and I glance to one another before rushing to his side.

"Mako what happened?"

Roxas questions as he pulls him into a hug, I grab his hand to comfort him.

He looks up to us with a tear stained face.

"G-Grandmama is d-d-d-d-d-dead!"

Our lives have been turned upside down now, our worst fears confirmed. Mako's grandmother is dead and now he has to leave...no I don't want him to go.

Mako then cries onto Roxas' shoulder while Roxas and I try and cover our own tears from him, he is going to be leaving us now. Just when I told him, its not fair.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Mako have to leave or will he be staying...? To Fuko-Sun, thank you for the kind review, Mako being a sweetheart is nice and it is true but he will be faced with a dilemma now isn't he? And I have read his/her story before and I liked it very much. Anyway next chapter will be out soon hopefully in the next week or so**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twins say goodbye**

**Roxas P.O.V**

We just got to Mako's house after Sora came into my room, we see Mako is on the door step crying so I immediately rush over and pull him into a hug. I wonder what as happened but I think I already know the answer to this...I just hope it isn't the thing I think it is. If it is then I feel horrible.

"Mako what happened?"

I question him as I continue to hug him tight.

"G-Grandmama is d-d-d-d-d-dead!"

He just said his grandmother is dead...so that means...he is leaving me soon...

I feel a tear slip out of my eye but I cover it up. Sora is also looking away, I can't tell if he is shedding tears or not. I know Mako is shedding a large amount of tears on my shoulder.

"Roxas she is gone."

"Its ok Mako I'm here."

I try and comfort him but he doesn't respond to me, instead he continues to cry large tears on my shoulder while I rub his back comfortingly.

I see that mom and dad have come to see what has happened. We explained what we know and they said that they would handle everything for Mako like funeral arrangements and such.

Sometime later the coroners came and collected Mako's grandmother after the paramedics had left. Mom and dad sorted all that stuff out like they said. The police are also here, though it is only one car and one police woman, she is currently talking to mom and dad.

Suddenly the police woman ceases her conversation with mom and dad and came over to us and started talking.

"Makoto, it is time to go."

"N-No. I-I don't want to go. I want to stay with Roxas."

That was Mako's barely audible reply to the police woman who sighed and shaked her head.

"I'm sorry son but you have to come with me now."

"No! I'm not leaving. I want to stay here. You can't make me leave. I haven't done anything wrong."

Mako said in defiance and tightened his grip on me.

I turn to mom and dad for help.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

I don't want him to go. He is shaking madly in my arms, he is petrified. All I want to do is protect him from this but can I do that?

Mom and dad then talked with the police woman about coming home with us but she kept saying no to them. I don't know what she wants with Mako but it seems my parents can't do anything to help.

"How about we make a deal. If you come with me now, I promise that you can spend your last few days with your friends here."

That is what the woman said to him and he nodded reluctantly, very reluctantly.

"I-I guess I have no choice. Ok but you said I-I could spend m-my last few days with Roxas right? Y-You aren't l-lying to me are you? Please t-tell me I-I can s-stay with R-Roxas and S-Sora."

"No I'm not lying to you. We just have some things to go over with you, in the morning, we will come back and you can spend your remaining days with your friends."

Mako nods and stands up and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared. I can't do this alone. Please help me."

I then turn to the officer. He needs me and I need to help him.

"Can I not go with him? He is frightened."

The woman gives me a calculating glare.

"R-Roxas what are you..."

"Mom. Mako is frightened, I need to be there for him. He doesn't have anyone else, only me."

Mako then hugs me tight and we both look to the woman.

"It is highly unorthodox but you can go since Makoto wants you to go but you have to ask your parents first."

I nod in thanks.

"Is it alright?"

I directed to my parents and they nod.

"We will come along to the police station soon."

Mom said that then Mako and I are brought to a police car, we are then put into the back of it...I never thought I would ever be in one of these cars...at least I haven't done anything wrong, I am in here for the right reasons, not the wrong ones.

Mako comes over to me and places his head on my chest.

"I'm sorry Roxas."

I'm confused. What is he sorry for?

"Why are you sorry?"

I ask him this simple question, he takes his head off my chest and places a kiss on my lips so wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"I am so sorry. Making you do all this for me. I am such a coward. I shouldn't be crying like this. I can't cry yet, I should be stronger yet I am relying on you. In a few days I will be on my own, I am so scared. I want to stay with you Roxas. I want to stay with you forever, I want to be with you forever."

"I-I know you do. I want that too. But don't worry, I will come for you one day. I will always love you, don't forget that and you will be fine."

"W-Will I really be fine?"

He asks me that while averting his gaze.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

"W-Will I be fine? Who knows what's going to happen now, who knows where I am going. But I do know that I love you and I always will."

He said he loves me. Even in his hour of sorrow, he still says he loves me.

"I love you Mako, don't forget."

"I will never forget."

He whispers to me and we embrace one another, the woman gets into the front of the car and starts the car.

"Ready boys?"

We nod to her and she then drives away.

As we are driving to the police station I presume, I notice Mako has fallen asleep on my chest. He is sleeping peacefully yet he still has a tear stained face.

"So what is your relationship to Makoto exactly?"

The woman asks me and I open my mouth then close it. Our relationship is boyfriends, can I say that to her? Well I will have to.

"He is my boyfriend."

"Oh I see."

She only said that. I don't care what she thinks, Mako is the only person I care about. He has a tight grip on my hand, even though he is asleep, he is still clinging to me for dear life.

He is so scared and I want to tell him everything is ok...but I don't know if I can. I can't lie and say that everything is ok when it isn't. I can't turn back time, I can't do anything to help him! I feel so fucking useless!

* * *

We get to the police station sometime later, I realize that it is 4.30 in the morning.

I shake Mako awake and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"T-That was a dream wasn't it? Please tell me that I fell asleep and grandmama is alive and waiting for me at home."

I hate to do this but I have to break the sad news to him again.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't a dream. It was real but don't worry, I am here for you."

He nods sadly at me and tries to hold back tears.

"Don't hold your tears back. Please cry Mako, you don't have to be brave around me."

"T-Thank you!"

He then burst out crying again while I console him. We was only celebrating his birthday a short time ago and now he has to deal with all this crap.

The woman gets out of the car and then comes and opens the door for us.

"Come on Mako. It is time to go, don't worry. I will be there every step of the way."

"R-Right. I'm so glad you are here. Otherwise I wouldn't know what to do."

We get out of the car and we are both then led inside of the police stations precinct.

Both of us are led to a waiting area. It is completely isolated from everyone which is a good thing as Mako and I can be alone.

"Sit down here please. Would you both like anything to drink?"

She asks us kindly.

"C-Could I have some water please."

Mako asks and she nods and turns to me but I wave her off. I don't want any drinks right now.

She then leaves to get the water I presume and we both sit down, actually he is sitting on my lap.

"Roxas once again, I want to say thank you."

He said thank you again but I wave him off.

"I said I would look after you didn't I? You are my cute boyfriend and I want to always look after you."

He then looks downwards.

"Mako don't worry about it, I said I would look after you."

"I-I know you will. I am horrible."

I then gain a confused look. Why is he horrible?

"W-Why are you horrible?"

"Because I'm placing such heavy burdens on you. Everything I do isn't good enough. I want to look after you but you always end up looking out for me instead."

I kiss the top of his head and he looks at me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"You don't have to look after me. I will look after you, I want to look after you. Like you said that time, you want someone to look after you right? Then let me look after you."

"...Ok Roxas. I will let you look after me, please always be here for me. Even when I'm gone, please don't forget me. With grandmama gone, I'm all alone in this world. No one will care about me now...no one will care what happens to me now..."

"That isn't true! I care about you and I always will! Don't say that I don't because I will always care about you and I care what happens to you. I will never forget you and I will always be here for you. No matter what, you will be my future husband you know?"

He smiles and nods.

"R-Right, I will be your future husband."

So Mako wants to marry me! I am so happy! Even though this is a sad time, I feel so much for Mako and he wants to marry me.

"Exactly. You and I will be married one day so wait until that day. Until then, don't forget I am here for you. Even if we aren't married yet, we can still act like it can't we?"

He smiles and nods again.

"E-Exactly."

The woman comes back with the water and Mako takes it.

"Thank you."

He said that politely and then the woman left yet again. What is taking so long? If she wants to talk then shouldn't she get it over with so we can spend our last bit of time together.

"So R-Roxas what d-do you think s-she wanted me for? Is it t-to tell me about w-where I am going?"

He whispered that out to me.

"I-I don't know. It could be that...or did your grandmother leave a will?"

"...I don't know. She never said anything about a will to me. It could be possible."

I nod, it could be one or both of those things. Then again it could be nothing to do with that.

"I guess we will find out soon."

Mako drinks his water while holding my hand tight, he really is frightened. He must be distraught, he lost his grandmother and in the early hours in the morning, he is in a police station.

I'm happy that I was aloud to go with him, I don't want him to face this alone.

Sometime the woman comes back and we both are led into a room, it isn't anything spectacular, it is just a normal room...maybe it is just an office.

We both sit down with Mako taking to my lap, he loves sitting on me. Even in situations like this he does it. Maybe it is a way for him to find comfort from me. Then if it is then I will comfort him like this.

The woman sits down and looks to us seriously.

"I know that you just lost your grandmother but there is a will that she left and we would like to read it to you."

So it is about the will? Well I wish she would get on with it.

"S-So what does it say?"

He asks and she nods. Reading it to us, I got what it means. It basically said that Mako will get some money but he can't access it until his eighteenth birthday, it then came to his grandmother's funeral arrangements. It really seems that his grandmother planned that far ahead as she has stated to be buried next to her husband.

Then it came to the talk about Mako moving to an orphanage. It isn't even a local one, it is someplace over a hundred miles away. Why is it that far away? It isn't fair! There is one in this town yet he has to go over a hundred miles away!

"So do you understand all that son?"

The woman asks softly and Mako nods.

"Y-Yes I understand. I-I g-get to bury my g-grandmama t-then I have to l-leave forever..."

She nods.

"Yes exactly. We are sorry for your loss Makoto."

"S-So how long d-do I have l-left?"

"Your grandmothers funeral is the day after tomorrow and you will be leaving immediately afterwards."

So he is leaving the day after tomorrow...

"I-I understand."

Mako said sadly.

"I am sorry Makoto. I truly am sorry for your loss."

The police woman said once more.

"T-Thank you, c-can we go now?"

Mako asks and she nods.

"Once Roxas' parents gets here, you then can go. But for now you can wait in the waiting area again if you like?"

Mako looks to me and I nod.

"Yes lets go and wait there. I'm sure my parents wont be long."

Mako and I then stand up and once again, we are led to the waiting area and she then leaves once confirming that we are ok to wait here.

"The day after tomorrow and I am gone. It isn't fair. When I finally find someone I can spend the rest of my life with, I am ripped away from him."

He isn't speaking to me, but rather himself.

"Mako..."

I said to get his attention, he turns from looking at the wall to look at me instead.

"Yes Roxas?"

"We can stay in contact everyday you know? Phones and email and skype and even write letters to one another, so it isn't like we wont know what happens with one another."

"Yes but what if they don't have a computer? What if I am not allowed my phone? All these things might happen to me. Maybe you should just forget about me. After thinking about it, Roxas I am not worth it. Don't wait for me and live your life to the fullest. You deserve to be happy and if waiting for me makes you unhappy then don't wait for me."

Is he actually saying this to me!? I could never forget him and I will wait for him.

"I will always wait for you!"

He looks shocked before he shakes his head.

"Don't wait for me. I want you to be happy. Even if I was here, I couldn't make you happy anyway. I am a coward and always depend on others. Being in a relationship means looking after one another yet I can't do that because I am so useless. So please just forget, I wont mind if you forget me."

He actually thinks I can forget him? I can't forget him and I don't need him to look after me because I look after him.

"I wont forget. Will you forget me?"

He shakes his head with tears in his eyes.

"I will never forget you. You was my first and only boyfriend. You took my first kiss and I wanted you to take my virginity."

T-Taking his virginity!? H-He was actually g-going to give me his most precious thing? I-I can't believe that he just said that.

"R-Really?"

I ask in confirmation and he nods.

"Yes. I wanted you to be my first. I might have a small body but I could have pleasured you with it."

"I-I like your small body. You look really good like you do now. The most sexiest boy in the world, that is what you are to me."

He then smiles a little.

"T-Then m-maybe we could do s-something b-b-before I have to go."

He whispers that a little seductively and before I could question it, I notice that my parents have arrived with Sora in tow.

They notice us and come over.

"There you are. Are they done with you?"

Dad asks and I nod.

"Yes they are done now. It was just about what will happen to Mako now."

We both then stand up and Sora hugs Mako.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mako."

Mako hugs Sora back.

"Its ok Sora. Thank you."

He takes Sora's hand and then mine and mom and dad then start walking out of the building with us following close behind.

Walking into the parking lot, I look to my watch and see that it is just past 5.30 in the morning, it sure is early and I am a little tired but I can't go to sleep. Just thinking about him leaving me the day after tomorrow is tearing me apart...I don't know what I will do when he goes.

We get into the car and Mako places his head on my shoulder.

Dad starts the car and drives home. The ride home was uneventful, we all stayed quiet, no one made a sound. I guess everyone is thinking about it, I know I certainly am. I can't stop thinking about it, I thought I was prepared for it but I know now that I am not prepared for it at all.

* * *

We get home and now it is close to 6 in the morning, I've been awake for so long now, nearly all night and I can't think about going to sleep now.

"Come on Mako. Lets go inside."

I say softly to him and he nods, almost emotionlessly.

"I need to tell Kairi. She needs to know."

He said that to me as we got out of the car.

"We can call in a few hours. Its still a little too early for us to call."

"I guess so. Can I go and lie down?"

I nod and once we have gotten into the house, I lead him into my bedroom where he just collapses onto the bed.

"I will let you get some rest."

I turn to leave, only to feel a hand grip mine tightly.

I turn to the hand gripping mine and see Mako looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please stay. Please stay with me."

I nod at him and he pats the side of him, I climb into bed after taking my shoes off, I'm not going to bother taking off my clothes since he hasn't either, actually he hasn't taken his shoes off yet.

"S-Shouldn't you take your shoes off?"

I ask him and he nods, he then takes his shoes off and lies back down with his body very close to mine!

"Umm...w-what are you d-doing?"

"I want you to hold me. I want you to tell me everything is ok."

H-He wants me to tell him a lie?

I wrap my arms around his body and bring him closer to me, this is what he wants and I will give him what he wants.

"I-I will hold you but I can't say everything is ok because I just don't know whether everything will be ok or not."

"Lie to me."

He wants me to actually lie to him...is it a comfort thing?

"Everything will be ok."

"Thank you."

He thanked me for lying to him.

I see that his eyes then start closing so I kiss his forehead ever so slightly, he looks up at me briefly before closing his eyes completely.

My eyes are heavy now due to being awake for a while now, I will also have a little sleep since Mako is asleep. I close my eyes and I feel my consciousness slip away.

I wake up sometime later, I look at my phone and see that it is just turned 11 in the morning...wait Mako's body isn't close to mine...where is he?

I look around the room yet I don't see him anywhere.

I decide to go downstairs, he must be downstairs.

I open my bedroom door and close it once I have gotten out of my room and I then head down the stairs, only to see that Mako is downstairs...with Sora on the couch.

"Hey Mako."

I speak out, he looks at me with emotionless eyes...no sadness or anything...just emotionless.

"Hello Roxas."

I go over to the couch and sit on the other side but he doesn't even come over to me, doesn't sit on my lap or anything.

"Are you ok?"

I ask him concerned and he nods.

"I'm fine. Kairi is coming over now."

So Kairi is coming huh. Well I'm sure she will be able to help Mako since he looks almost dead inside.

"T-That's good isn't it?"

"Yes. Kairi will be here soon. Roxas will you hug me?"

He wants a hug off me? That's fine, I go over to him and pull him into a hug with him resting his head on my shoulder.

Sometime later a knock is heard at the door and Sora gets it thankfully, Mako isn't even moving anymore, I have my arms wrapped around him but he is just like a statue, not moving or anything.

Sora comes back half a minute later with...

"Mako!"

Kairi rushes over and hugs Mako tight and he finally shows signs of moving again as hugs Kairi back.

"I'm so sorry Mako about your loss. I truly am sorry Mako."

"Thank you Kairi. I miss her so much."

He cried again and Kairi rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Its alright Mako, I'm here now."

Kairi comforted him while continuing her rubbing of his back. They then moved from the floor into the couch and stayed in a hugging position.

"K-Kairi, I-I have to g-go the day after tomorrow. I'm leaving for moonlight orphanage."

Yes that's the orphanage that is in moon city, of course that city is over a hundred miles away.

"W-Where is that?"

Kairi asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Its in moon city."

Her eyes and mouth open wide.

"B-But that is so far away...why can't you stay in an orphanage around here? There is one only a few minutes away from here."

"I know its far but my parents said that in the event my grandmama dies, I would go to that orphanage. I was originally from moon city so maybe they thought I would like it better there but I don't like that city."

He was from there? Obviously I knew he wasn't from here as he moved here but I had no idea that he was from there.

"S-So you have to go there. W-When do you have to go on that day?"

"Straight after g-grandmama has been buried, so after her funeral."

"S-Straight after? W-Why so soon?"

He shrugs his shoulders at her.

"I don't know. I wish I could stay. I don't want to go to moonlight orphanage, I hate moon city."

Why does he hate it? Wasn't he from there originally?

"Why do you hate it?"

Sora questions.

"B-Because everyone didn't like me there. I got accused of having sex with lots of people even though I'm a virgin."

"Why would they accuse you of sleeping around?"

I ask. He faces me with a sad face.

"My former friend. He wanted to date me but I said no because I didn't like him like that. He wasn't happy about me rejecting him so in spite he said that I will have sex with anyone who asks for it. Then a bunch of people said that I had paid them to have sex with me, they was his friends. So rumours started going around the school saying I was a slut and everyone believed it. Even my other friends thought I had actually paid people to have sex with me. So that is why I hate that city, everyone believed him over me."

So people actually thought someone like Mako would pay people to have sex with him? He would never do that, he is too good to do that.

"Oh I see. Sorry about that Mako, you are obviously not a slut."

"T-Thank you Kairi. It still makes me mad that people would actually believe him over me. My friends believed him over me, even my teachers thought I was a slut. I don't want to go back there again."

She continues to hug him tight, I can see why he wouldn't want to go back there, if people treat him like that then I wouldn't want to go back either if people called me a slut and said I paid people for sex.

"Well they weren't your friends if they didn't believe you. You don't need them anyway, you have me! Plus you have your boyfriend here and his weird twin."

Sora looked a little angry at that while we all, even Mako chuckled at that.

"I'm not the weird twin! Roxas is the weird one! I'm the good one!"

"So does that mean Roxas is the evil twin then? If you are the good one then Roxas must be the evil twin."

I gain a tick mark at that little evil comment.

"I am not evil! I am the better twin! I'm not evil like Sora is!"

I laugh a little as he gains the tick mark I just had.

"How am I evil? I'm always the good one while you are usually the bad one. I'm not saying you can't be good, I'm just saying that you are mostly bad."

I sigh heavily as he continues to call me evil, well it is brightening Mako up as he is smiling.

Mon said we could stay home from school until Mako has to go so we can spend as much time with him as possible, I can't imagine him leaving, I feel like crying but I can't cry yet, when he is gone, I will cry then but until then, I will hold back my tears that I want to shed.

Like that, we spend all day together, Kairi and Mako practically clung to one another, they are close after all. If I didn't know Mako was gay then I could have sworn that they have deep romantic feelings for one another. Maybe that is true though for Kairi at least, she might have a crush on him, who knows. Then again she could just have a very deep feeling of familial love for him. It is most likely the latter of those two. But I wouldn't rule out the first one either, obviously nothing is going to happen with those two in a romantic sense but it is almost a certainty that Kairi just loves him like a brother.

We had lunch and dinner together, all four of us had a laugh all day. Even though Mako's looked more forced than natural. Well of course it would be, if my family all died the space of a few months then I wouldn't know what to do. His parents are gone, his grandmother is gone, he doesn't have a family left but he does have me and he always will.

Kairi left a few minutes ago, promising to come back tomorrow and we all said our goodbyes to her. Sora then left for his room but not before saying goodnight.

Mom and dad are in bed already as it is late. Ven is in bed also with Aqua who both know about Mako's grandmother and gave him condolences and he thanked them for it.

* * *

"So Mako, do you want to go to bed?"

He looks at the clock and nods, it is 10 at night and we have been up since the morning, even if we did have a little nap before.

"Yes lets go to bed."

I take his hand and lead him up the stairs, we get into my room and I get into the bed once I have gotten ready, so I'm just in my underwear now.

Mako however hasn't gotten into the bed, actually he has his back to me and is looking at the door...wait the door just locked. Mako locked the door? Why would he lock the door?

He turns to me and starts taking his clothes off, getting ready for bed. But I still don't understand why he locked the door. Does he want no one to disturb us?

He is now finished getting undressed...wait what is he doing? H-He is pulling down his underwear!? W-Why is he doing that!?

"Please make love to me."

He just asked me to have sex with him!? H-He is standing there completely naked! Damn he looks so beautiful...b-but why is he saying this all of a sudden?

His body looks incredible, such nice skin and such a nice lower area. His silky smooth legs and his tight little body, I-I want him...he just looks like the sexiest person in the world right now.

I sit up in the bed and look at his nicely shaped body, oooooooh god I want to have sex with him!

He comes over to me and pushes me down on the bed then he climbs on top of me and straddles my hips! He is actually straddling my hips! The only thing separating our bodies right now is the fabric of my underwear!

"Please Roxas. Please make me feel good."

I open my eyes wide at what he just said. I don't know what to say to him!

"W-Whats going on?"

I ask nervously and he smiles at me. That's the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I want you Roxas. Please take me."

"Wait! Y-You want me to actually..."

I can't even finish that sentence but something doesn't seem right. I mean why now all of a sudden?

"Yes. I want us to share our love with one another. You are the person who I want to experience this time of love with."

Is he really being serious right now!? He seems serious to me. But I still have something telling me that something is wrong. He wouldn't do this without a reason, we haven't been together long yet he wants me to take his virginity?

"Shall we get started?"

He starts tugging at my underwear! Oh god I want him right now...but I need to stop this.

As I was about to say something to him, he plants his lips onto mine! As we are kissing, I feel his penis is getting harder and it is pressed against my stomach, in response to that, I'm also getting an erection! I can't control my body! I'm honestly trying to stop but I want him...

He breaks the kiss and looks directly into my eyes.

"Roxas it seems you are turned on. Is it because of me by chance?"

I nod a little and he smiles at me again with a blush then he starts nibbling my neck!

"Aah..."

I moaned out as he continues his nibbling, damn this boy is erotic. I breathe unevenly as his teeth continue attacking my neck in little bites.

Soon after he stops to my unspoken protest and looks at me with an innocent expression.

"I'm glad you think I'm attractive. Roxas even though I have never done it before, I will use my mouth first before we go all the way."

H-H-H-HE IS GOING TO GIVE ME A BLOW JOB!?

"U-Using your mouth?"

I ask with a blush, he nods at me.

"Yes, oral sex. People usually do that before going all the way right? Please let me do this."

He moved off my body and once again tugged at my underwear, my breath hitched. My heart is pounding so fast and I'm feeling a little flushed. My body is screaming at me that I want him now but I'm going to have to go with my head on this one, not what my lower head is telling me what to do.

I tried to speak but Mako has completely taken off my underwear! I'm completely naked now!

"Wow Roxas you are big. Can I start?"

C-Can he start? I-I want him too but I best stop this now.

"Mako why are you doing this?"

He looks at me with a surprised face.

"W-What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath before answering.

"You don't want to do this do you? You're shaking."

"I-I'm shaking with excitement."

He just lied to me saying that, he is nervous.

"No. You don't want to do this do you?"

He looks sad for a second before adopting an angry look.

"Don't you want me?"

"W-What?"

"You don't want me. You're saying I'm shaking but I'm not. You don't want me do you? I thought you loved me yet you don't want to have sex with me? Is there something repulsive about me?"

Why is he saying these things all of a sudden?

"I do want you."

I whisper out but he catches it.

"Then why don't we start then? If you want it and I want it then why are you stopping me?"

He asks me a valid question, I don't want to stop him but I have to stop him.

"Because I know you aren't doing this for the right reasons. You're doing this because of what happened aren't you? This is just away for you to get comfort right?"

"...No. I want you to take my virginity."

His eyes welled up with tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-Because you wont pleasure me. If you don't want to be with me Roxas then just say! I already know what I am, a whore right? Everyone thinks I am one. I might as well play the part before going back to moon city to prepare for it right? Since I'm known as the childlike whore, then I have to act like one wont I?"

I see what this is about now. Because he is going to moon city where people called him a whore, he thinks that I think he is one. Well I don't think he is one at all. He couldn't be one, even if he wanted to be. He is too shy and nice to be someone like a whore or something like that.

"You aren't a whore Mako. You never was one."

He then bursts out crying.

"I'm s-s-sorry R-Roxas. Its j-just with e-e-everything that is h-h-happening, I w-wasn't thinking s-straight. With m-moving back to that c-c-c-city, I know what will happen now. I'm g-going to be known as a w-w-whore. I thought that I w-wanted to have s-s-sex with you to get rid of these h-h-horrible feelings but I-I now k-know that isn't the right w-way to go a-about it."

I sit up in the bed and pull him into a hug.

"I don't blame you Mako. You was in a bad place, although it did take everything I had not to let you continue."

I say with a little laugh.

"You know Roxas. Even though I was doing it for the wrong reasons then, I really do want to be with you like that. This isn't anyone saying this but myself. I just want you to love me."

I kiss the top of his head and he snuggles into my chest.

"We have plenty of time to be together in the future."

"I guess we do. But Roxas, I still want to be with you ya'know? One day, please make love to me. When you are ready, I will be ready. I promise you Roxas."

I kiss the top of his head yet again and we lie down...but then I realize that we are both naked!

"M-Mako s-should we put our underwear back on?"

I ask with a little stutter.

"Do we have to? There is nothing more to hide since we have seen each other naked. No lets stay like this, if its you then I don't mind you seeing me naked."

H-He doesn't mind me seeing him naked huh...

"So you're really fine with me seeing you fully naked?"

He nods from my chest...he kissed my chest!

"M-Mako!"

He looks up at me with such an innocent expression.

"Sorry Roxas. I just wanted to kiss your chest, you don't mind do you?"

I shake my head at him and he starts sucking on my left nipple!

"M-Mako w-why are you doing that?"

I moan out a little, damn his little mouth sucking my nipple feels good!

"To make you feel good of course. Roxas I just want to make you feel good. I know we aren't going to make love but I still want to make you feel good."

He said that while pinching both of my nipples!

"W-Wait Ma-Mako...y-you c-can't p-pleasure me l-like that...u-unless I pleasure y-you too."

"Y-You w-want to pleasure me?"

He asks with a shy expression and a cute blush, I then nod.

"I do but not until we are both ready."

He nods in understanding and places his head on my chest yet again.

"You know, Roxas' thing is quite big isn't it?"

H-He thinks I'm big!?

"I-I guess it is, b-but its only like that b-because of you."

"I will make you feel good there one day, you can put yourself inside me, since you're on top right?"

I do want to be on top, Mako is the more submissive type while I'm more of the dominating type when it comes to us, but that's not to say that Mako doesn't have his moments like then when he forced me on the bed and took off my underwear.

"Yeah I'm on top."

I playfully say to him.

"I want to be bottom anyway. You can do all the work Roxas, ehehe."

I'm glad he is brightening up again after what happened a few minutes ago, when he was going to do stuff with me, there was almost no light in his eyes, no hint of his normal self but now he is going back to normal.

"Oh no, you can do some work Mako."

"Yeah! I will ride you!"

He promptly blushes and so do I, yeah Mako is back to normal now.

"Should we go to sleep now, my angel?"

"A-Angel? You think I'm your...?"

I bob my head at him.

"I do think you are my angel boy. You know Mako, I have something to confess."

He takes his eyes off my chest and focuses his eyes on my eyes.

"W-What do you need to confess?"

I avoid his gaze, I don't want to have any secrets from him anymore.

"B-Before I had actually met you, I asked someone I know to find out things about you."

"W-Why?"

He questions me and I lower my head in shame.

"Because I saw a picture of you and I thought that I could finally get everyone to focus on me for a change and I never really thought about how you would feel. I just thought about myself and I'm sorry about that. I was going to use you to get attention."

I start letting a tear fall from my left eye but Mako wipes it away.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong, you just wanted attention right? I have done things to get peoples attention but they never really worked, like when I came out to my family, they didn't even bat an eyelid at me. So don't apologize to me."

He truly is a kind soul, he doesn't even mind that I used him like that.

"But I did find you cute, those are my honest feelings."

"I see, Roxas from the first moment I met you, I felt an attraction straight away...but why did you want everyone's attention anyway? Do you not get enough or something?"

I avoid his gaze again.

"You see, before you and even now, no one pays attention to me. Everyone usually focuses on Sora and Ven."

"W-Why would everyone focus on them? And when you say everyone, who do you mean?"

I continue to avoid his gaze but he then puts his delicate hand to my cheek and makes me look him in the eyes.

"Because, I think that because I'm gay, my family don't really care about me. Everyone is always talking about how artistic Sora is or how Ven is doing in college and other things about those two that is praiseful. No one ever says anything about what I do...its like my achievements don't matter. I try and try but no one ever says anything about what I do that is an achievement, I try my best in school but everyone talks about Sora's school achievements while mine are left out."

I start sobbing but Mako sits up in the bed and hugs me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry you feel like this Roxas. But you don't need everyone to pay attention to you, because I will pay attention to you. I will give you so much attention that you will be sick of me soon, ehehe."

He strokes my hair comfortingly and kisses the top of my head. That is comforting.

"T-Thank you Mako. But sometimes I feel like everyone doesn't like me."

"Why would you say that? I like you, in fact I love you."

I shake my head at him from his smooth chest.

"I didn't mean you, I mean everyone else. Like Kairi and Riku are Sora's friends while I just tag along, Axel is an annoying bastard but he is the only person that talks to me, even if he pisses me off. But I actually haven't talked to him since I met you."

"Even if no one likes you, I love you. But you are wrong about everyone not liking you. I know for a fact that Sora and the others like you. Please believe me when I say that no one hates you and everyone likes you. You have a likeable personality."

I have a likeable personality? Really? I thought that I was a little annoying and in your face kind of person but he said I have a likeable personality.

"How do you know what to say Mako?"

"Because I can read you like a book!"

We both share a little laugh while I snuggle into Mako's smooth chest...its usually him snuggling into my chest but right now, I want to snuggle into his chest.

"...Please don't leave me."

I just said that out loud! I didn't mean to say that!

"I wont leave you. Even if I'm far away, we will always be connected. Our hearts will be connected."

I then burst out crying! I didn't want to cry until he was gone! He will think I am a coward or something, or just plain stupid for crying.

"Shh, its alright. I'm here Roxas. Don't keep your feelings in around me. Let out all that bottled up upset feelings."

"I can't be without you! You have become someone that I can't do without! I love you, please don't leave me! I can't be alone again! Please don't leave me, Mako please don't go."

I'm pouring what is in my heart to him, I don't want to but the words are coming out.

"I know, its the same for me. I can't live without you and I love you too. But Roxas, we have to be strong for one another. Being in a relationship means we have to be strong for one another."

"Y-You are right, b-but once you go...I will be alone again. I know I can't really say anything since its you that is leaving but I don't want to be alone again. Before you came into my life, I had no friends, barely any family, I had no one."

"Don't think that. Don't think about me leaving, think about me returning. I know I said this morning that I want you to forget me, but I don't want you to. One day we will be together again. I will crawl my way back to you if I have to. Also don't forget, I'm marrying you."

He truly wants to marry me.

"You would marry someone like me? Wouldn't you rather have Sora? He is better than I am, he is the better looking one, he doesn't come with such bottled up emotions like I do. He is better at everything, I'm just useless."

"No I don't care about all that. Roxas don't compare yourself to Sora. Even though you are twins, you are so different. Roxas just don't think that I would never want you. I gave you my first hand holding, my first kiss, my first bed sharing, my first time being naked in front of someone, and most importantly, I'm giving you my virginity."

He has given me so many of his firsts and its the same for me, all of those things he has given me, I have given him also.

"Y-You would actually give me something so precious?"

"Yes you idiot. I'm giving you my virginity. Am I getting yours?"

I look up at him from my position on his chest and he is smiling down at me.

"Of course! You are going to be my first and only!"

"Say Roxas, shall we run away together, just the two of us?"

Is he being serious!?

"Seriously!?"

"Ehehe just kidding. Can you imagine what people would say if we actually did do that? But one day, we will be together."

I nod at him and we lie back down with my head still on his chest, even though I vowed to myself to always be strong for him, right now he is being strong for me.

"Good night Roxas. I love you."

"Good night Mako. I love you and I always will."

We look into one another's eyes and I can see the love bond between us, I am completely in love with him. He has seen me at my worst yet he was kind to me. I've seen him at his worst and I helped him, we just belong together.

We push our lips together in a comforting manner, aah this feeling makes me feel better.

I then place my head back onto his chest, his soft smooth chest. Its the best pillow. I then close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and see that Mako is still asleep. Aah I let out my feelings out to Mako last night. Everything I kept inside until last night, I'm so glad I was able to finally reveal what I have kept in for so long.

He didn't judge me or say anything nasty to me, he actually accepted me and my problems without hesitation...I love him.

He starts moving around a little sometime later, indicating that he is about to wake up.

He opens his eyes and then locks onto my eyes and looks at me lovingly.

"Good morning Roxas, how are you feeling?"

We then shift positions so that his head is on my chest, he has his arms draped on my stomach.

"Yeah I slept good, your chest is really soft to sleep on."

"Oh thank you. I like sleeping on your chest, can I sleep on your chest tonight?"

He looks at me with pleading eyes and I can't say no to him when he has such an adorable face on.

"Yes of course you can!"

He moans a little...what is he moaning at? It was a little sensual moan.

"Mako, why did you moan then?"

"M-M-My ummm...my thing b-brushed a-against y-your leg."

He blushes at me with an innocent look and I blush also.

"D-Don't worry about it."

I say to him and he nods from my chest.

"Roxas, once again, I wan to say that I am sorry for last night. I said some horrible things and I tried to force you into something neither of us are ready for."

"You don't need to apologize. Maybe I should apologize for pouring out my feelings like that to you. Even though you have your own problems to deal with, I practically pushed my own problems onto you."

I apologize but he waves his hand off at me.

"I'm glad you told me. Roxas you are my boyfriend. You should tell me when you're hurting, you have been hurting for a long time now and I want to help you."

"Thank you Mako. Yesterday was very emotional for both of us, wasn't it?"

He nods his cute head at me.

"It was. We both shed tears, we both showed our lowest point to one another...but we overcame that as a couple. We did it together and this is a turning point for both of us."

A turning point...

"Yes it is a turning point. We both needed that last night."

"We did. Anyway, Roxas, can we do something fun today? This is my last full day because tomorrow..."

He becomes sad again so I kiss the top of his head, its our way of comforting one another, he kissed my head last night and I kiss his head to comfort him.

"Yes lets do something enjoyable."

"Thank you for everything Roxas, I mean that...I truly do mean that Roxas."

Damn this boy knows how to push me the right way.

Like that we both got dressed but I also got a perfect shot of his cute little ass while he stood up! Last night I didn't see his ass, I only saw his penis but his ass looks so tight and cute!

He notices my eyes on his cute ass and I blush embarrassed.

"You can look if you like. If its you, I don't mind Roxas. So continue to stare at my butt if you like."

He must really love me to let me stare at his perfect ass freely.

"Y-You really don't mind?"

He shakes his head at me and then points to something in my direction, his extended finger is pointing to my...

"Can I stare at that? Its really big Roxas. You went to bed like that and now you have woken up like that."

He wants to stare at my penis?

"Y-You can if you want."

He beams at me and once we are dressed we head downstairs. Getting down the stairs, we go to the breakfast table where breakfast has been laid out, I don't see anyone else though.

"I wonder where everyone is?"

He wonders aloud, he turns to me and we both sit down.

Like that we spent the day together, we later found out that everyone went out to either work or college, Sora came down the stairs sometime later and we all spent the day together along with Kairi who also came over like she said she would.

We had a fun day, we spent the last day together like I thought we would. We was just laughing and other things like that, obviously there was also some crying but not as much as yesterday.

We also had a fair well dinner for Mako, it wasn't anything to extravagant as he said that we shouldn't bother spending so much money on a dinner alone.

"So Mako, remember we have to stay in contact."

I hear Kairi say and Mako nods.

"Y-Yes we will stay in contact."

"Phone me everyday!"

He nods at her a little and we resume our activity of eating the last of the meal. Not long after we went to bed again, we did spend all day having fun. We didn't go out anywhere but we did have fun together. I couldn't have asked for a better day with Mako, we where practically in each others arms all day.

We can be this close now but once tomorrow comes...no like he said before, I should think about him returning, not leaving...but my mind does keep drifting to him departing. I can't help but think that he and I will be ok. I will be depressed but I will still wait for him.

"Well Roxas, shall we go to bed?"

The sweet voice of my angel alerted me to the real world again, I had let my mind wonder then and now its back in the real world.

I quickly glance at the clock to see that it is just past 10, we went to bed about this time last night, but we didn't go to sleep straight away though.

"Yes lets go to bed, tomorrow Mako..."

"Yes I know tomorrow..."

We take one another's hand and we head up the stairs.

Once getting into my room, I turn to see Mako is stripping again...I decide to ask him about it.

"S-So are you...ummmm...sleeping in your underwear?"

After slipping off his pants he looks at me with curious eyes.

"D-Do you want me naked again?"

He asks me with a stutter, I don't know how to answer that, on the one hand, I do want him naked, on the other hand, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"I-Its up to you. I-I don't mind either way."

He then pouts at me adorably.

"But that doesn't answer my question. Either way I'm fine. So I will ask again, do you want me naked?"

Aah he isn't going to let this go is he? He wants me to decide? I want to say yes, yes that is what I want. I might not see his naked body for a long time and I want it burned into my memory!

"I-If you are ok with it then w-would you sleep naked?"

He gives me an affirmative nod and with one swift movement, he slips off his underwear, he then kicks them to the side.

He is standing there in all his glory, damn he looks so good.

"R-Roxas...w-would you sleep naked f-for me?"

He wants me naked also!? I-I guess that would be fine since we did sleep naked last night, ok I will just tell him as much.

"So you want to see me naked Mako?"

I flirt and wink at him and he blushes and nods.

"Y-Yes seeing Roxas naked is good. I-I want to see your...thing again."

Its so cute that he wont say penis, he says thing! Such a cute quality to have, Mako is a little cutie when he acts all shy.

"Alright, just because its you. I don't want to be naked in front of anyone else, only you."

I take off my own clothes and then it comes to my underwear.

"Take them off mister!"

He playfully said with a chuckle so I do as my cute boyfriend commands and take off my underwear.

I'm now standing in front of him fully exposed to him and he is looking at me with such a huge blush.

"You know, before seeing you naked, I have never seen anyone else naked. People usually look at porn at our age but I have never gone near a porno magazine, what about you Roxas?"

He wants to know if I look at porn!? W-Why is Mako such a weirdo sometimes? But I would still never change him, he is sooooo innocent but sometimes sooooo clueless?

"N-No I haven't looked at porn before."

I say with a red face, I have looked at it once or twice before but I don't want him to think I'm a perv or something.

"You are such a liar. I found some under your bed last week."

I do a spit take at his words, he then comes over and pushes me down on the bed!

He climbs on top of me and straddles my hips again! But this time, there isn't anything there so our genitals are touching...

"So Roxas, in that porn I found, I didn't look inside but I guess there was lots of naked guys in it right?"

I nod slowly.

"What do you prefer, the guys in that porn magazine or me?"

Well that's a question with an obvious answer.

"I prefer you of course!"

He nods to himself and then gets off my hips, I whine at the lose of contact between our respective body parts, however he puts his head on my chest and I wrap my arm around him, with my hand resting on his hip.

"Well I guess this is a good night for the last time in a while Roxas."

I nod at him and he smiles up at me.

"But it isn't forever."

"That's right!"

We get into our positions and I close my eyes with the boy I love on my chest, I love this feeling. Its like we are actually married but of course we aren't yet but in the future...

With those thoughts in my mind, I drift off to sleep.

Its the next day and we have just woken up together in each others arms.

"Today's the day."

He mutters to himself.

"It is."

I mutter out, I knew this day was coming but now that it is here, I don't want to get out of this bed, staying with Mako in bed forever.

We both got out of the bed, got dressed for the funeral and headed downstairs where everyone from our family plus Aqua and Kairi are sitting down.

We ate breakfast and everyone made last minute preparations before heading out. We all got into either mom or dads car and left for the funeral.

We get to the funeral and some people turned up, mostly old people who I guess must have known Mako's grandmother, the service itself was a nice one, some people said some nice things about his grandmother.

When it was Mako's turn, at first he froze but then gained the confidence to talk about her. He said some nice things but broke down at the end of it and came rushing into my arms and cried onto my chest.

Soon after they put her body into the ground in a coffin of course, everyone there shed some tears. Afterwards a person came up to Mako.

"Its time to go."

He showed us some badge and it said he was from the moonlight orphanage, knowing what this meant, Mako reluctantly nodded.

"I understand. What about all my stuff?"

"All your belongings are in the car."

He nods again and Mako then starts saying goodbye to each and everyone, when saying goodbye to Kairi, they both burst out crying, when saying goodbye to Sora, he cried but Sora didn't but I could tell that he wanted to, Mako even cheek kissed Sora who looked surprised.

Finally it came to me.

"G-Goodbye Roxas, I-I love you."

He then hands me something, as I'm about to look he grabs my face and kisses me! I have to remember the feel of his soft lips, the way his hair smells, the way he looks now, I have to remember everything about him.

"Read that when I'm gone. I wrote it as soon as we got together, please read it after I'm gone and the first thing I want to hear when you see me next is the answer to the question in that letter. I-I love you, please don't forget me."

I pull him into a hug and nod.

"I wont forget you. I love you."

With one last kiss, he starts going towards the car. The man opens the door and Mako gets in but not before taking one last look at us and waving. He then gets into the car and waves his hand at us as the man gets into the car and drives him out of my life.

I then look at this letter he gave me, I start reading it...

"Of course I will Mako you cute idiot."

* * *

**AN: Well that's it everyone I guess this story is...not finished yet! But Mako has gone now but for how long? Days? Weeks? Months? Or even years? Well it will be revealed next chapter so keep reading, also my birthday is tomorrow so be kind and review! To l14141 Thank you for the nice review, well here is the next chapter lol, hope you enjoyed it. I also hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and thank you to all those who follow and favourite this story, until next time!**


End file.
